When The Night Falls
by ByTheLake
Summary: I felt free for the first time in my life, and I didn’t want that to change. But then they came in, I felt safe and protected. But that’s not what I wanted to feel right now. I wanted to be free.
1. PREFACE

** I Do Not Own Twilight! **

**PREFACE**

I felt free for the first time in my life, and I didn't want that to change. But then they came in, I felt safe and protected. But that's not what I wanted to feel right now. I wanted to be free, do what ever I want, and whatever that came to my mind and not turn back. I didn't care about the consequences because this is what I want…Freedom. And nothing can change that, can it??


	2. Reservation

**Hi!!! This is my second story I've written**** and well I hope you like it :D Any questions, just ask.**

**Enjoy!**

Litzy's POV

Reservation

I put on my dark, tight jeans that really show how skinny and thin I am. I took my oversized gray sweatshirt from the floor and put that on as well. This also showed my thinness.

"C'mon Litzy we gotta go!" My dad, Jack, yelled from downstairs.

"Coming" I muttered loud enough for him to hear. I'm not really the person who likes yelling or even speak loud. I'm the one who sits in the back and is pretty much invisible.

I grabbed my small bag and opened my door. Before I closed it behind me, I turned around and took a quick glance of my empty room. And I muttered a good bye and went down the stairs.

"It was about time" my dad said sourly.

Yes my dad. The one who's supposed to love you unconditionally, the one who should take care of you and never hurt you. Well that's a lie in my case. My dad hit me behind mom's back. And now that's she's gone, he's worse than ever. Outside he play's this innocent, loving father figure, and everyone seems to believe him.

"Ready?" he asked. I just nodded in reply.

"Good, then let's go."

As we were driving out of LA, I put on my Ipod, thinking of mom, as I had the necklace she gave me between my fingers.

Mom gave me a golden owl necklace with fake diamond eyes, when she was on her deathbed. Mom loved owls and gave me this in reminder of her. And that she never wanted me to feel alone and she would always be with me. As I repeated the words she said to me, on her deathbed, that she'll always be watching, I felt a wave of calmness and relief. She was the only one who truly _loved_ me. Now there's no one.

During the rest of the ride, I was pretty much sleeping and staring blankly out of the window.

One thing I like about Jack is that he would rather not break the silence between us.

Were moving from LA to Forks, Washington, well we are not really going to stay in forks. We are going to live just of the outskirts of Forks, in a little place called…_oh crap, I forgot the name._ This place was little and quiet, just for my dad's liking. He would rather live in a small place so people don't get so suspicious and that I can't run away, 'Cause I can't live in a forest. My dad wasn't so afraid that I would tell my friends about what he was doing to me because he knows I don't really trust people and I don't, and never will, have friends. I have a bit of a problem when I talk to people; I get kind of scared of them. Especially boy's because dad is pretty much the only human male I've ever talked to, and I can't trust him. So I can't trust anyone. They might do something to me.

'Welcome To La Push!' A big sign said. _Yeah, that's right, La Push, that's the name of the place._

"Well, we are finally here. La Push reservation." My dad said.

_Yeah, I know, I read the sign_. I though sarcastically. I just rolled my eyes.

"Don't you dare roll your eyes at me again, you understand!?" Jack threatened me.

_Oh no, Crap._

I swallowed and nodded.

**Hope you like it so far! Well the only thing you can do now is to wait and …REVIEW!**

**Have a nice Day/Night**

**Sincerely **_ByTheLake_


	3. Girlfriend

**Okay, here comes the second chapter. 2 reviews so far, thanks so much! But I hope I get more! :P so now sit back and enjoy, and my master plan is soon complete so stick around! And I want to know who you think should imprint on Litzy(Lizze), should it be Paul or Seth?**

Girlfriend

Litzy's POV

As dad pulled up by a medium sized white house, I saw a woman waiting and waving.

_Oh great, someone's here to greet us to our new home. Just great, I have to socialize._ I cranked up the sound of my Ipod, so it hurt my ear and dad could easily hear what I was listening to. At the corner of my eyes I saw dad giving me a, be-nice-and-don't-talk-'cause-you-will-ruin-everything glare and then he waved toward the woman. _Is he flirting with her?_ The woman started to blush and stopped waving. My dad drove up the drive way and jumped out of the car giving her a big, loving hug.

I stayed in the car, not wanting to '_ruin the moment'_ as my dad calls it. Then he was tapping against my window with a smile, which of course is fake but only I can see it, and his arm around the woman's shoulder. I internally groaned and got out of the car. My dad gave me a warning glare as the woman stretched out her hand with a shy smile.

"Hi, you must be Litzy, I'm Sarah."

I shyly shook her hand, still a bit afraid. Who was this woman, and is why is she here?

"Now Lizze" my dad said, using my nickname "please let me speak before you ask any questions, 'kay?" My dad was using is fake, loving, understanding tone.

I just nodded. My dad took a deep breath and started talking again.

"Sarah here is my girlfriend and we will be staying with her and her son at their house."

Still staring down at my feet, my eyes widened.

_What?! No way, no way. Was dad cheating on mom__ before she died?! And this person has a son?! Oh just great, perfect! How could he!_

I felt sad for this Sarah person. She was dating _and _living with an abusive father. But maybe he will be nice to her; maybe he will _actually_ love her?

My thoughts were quickly interrupted by my father as he saw my eyes. But I beat him to it.

"You cheated on mom?! How could you, you ass?!" But to my surprise he answered me calmly but I could see the rage in his eyes. I had probably embarrassed him. _Great! I will have to pay for that later._

"Now, sweetie I did not cheat on your mom. Like it or not, I love Sarah now and we will be living with her for a long time-"then he stared at Sarah with loving (fake?) eyes" -hopefully forever" he said more to her than me. She smiled and then blushed a little.

I rolled my eyes, how could she fall for _him_?

I walked back to the car and took out what was mine and was lead into the house by Sarah with my dad behind me with some luggage. She showed me to my room and let me be, to pack up.

My room was kinda small. It was crème coloured and had a dark brown wood drawer in the far side right corner. My bed was by the window on the far side left corner, so the room was pretty much empty, only one window on the wall and a painting. I packed up and I let my self fall against my bed. I haven't realized until now that my Ipod was paused, so I un-paused it, letting the song go through my thoughts.

I was about to doze off as my dad called on me that it was dinner. I made my way down to the dinner table, with my Ipod still on and the sound almost hurting my ears. She served be some steak and potatoes, and she was talking to me. I didn't listen because I couldn't listen because the song was loud in my ears.

Then my dad had enough, he hit the table with his fist and started to yell at me, now I heard.

"IF YOU DON'T TAKE THOSE OFF I'M GOING TO PERSONALLY CRUSH UNDER MY FEET!"

I stared at my dad in surprise, oh so he would dare to scream at me in front of her. Great, would he also dare to hit me?

"Now Jack, no need to scream at her, she's probably just tired after the long trip." Sarah said as I slowly put down my Ipod beside my plate.

"No honey, she needs to learn to respect people, especially people she doesn't know! She will have to learn to not be 'afraid' of people, it's just sick the way she acts!" my dad was calming down a bit as Sarah had her hand on his shoulder.

I just wanted to scream back at him and say it was his fault I'm this way, HIS FAULT! But I bit my tongue

Dad took deep breaths and started talking again.

"Now, Sarah, honey. Please start from the beginning so Litzy can hear what you said. And Litzy, please apologies to Sarah, now."

In my ears his voice was Ice cold, I shrugged.

"Sorry" I said in barely in a whisper.

"That's okay honey. Now, where was I? Right, first I will apologies for the absent of my son-" don't worry, I don't care, I would rather not ever meet him "- he's working."

"Hear that Lizze? He's responsible and works. Hope you learn something from him." The last part my dad muttered.

"I think that you are responsible, Litzy, and you can probably find work around here. And I hope you and my son will go along well." Wow, Sarah is…nice.

"I doubt that, Lizze isn't must of a people person, she's weird." My dad muttered low enough that only I could hear.

My dad and Sarah finished eating quickly and after Sarah washed their plates, they went into the living room and watched TV.

I heard giggles and laughing coming from the living room. Urgh, my dad was probably touching her at places I don't even want to know.

I was picking on my food, the food smelled and looked good but I wasn't that hungry. Then the phone rang and Sarah came into the kitchen and answered.

"Hello?" "Oh, hi sweetheart, what is it?"

There was a short pause and then she glanced over at me smiling.

"Yes, they have arrived." Then a long pause "Okay, bye sweetie" and she hung up and turned smiling at me

"That was my son, Collin. He just said he would be home late tonight, so you will probably see him in the morning." Then she turned her head and looked at my plate.

"Aren't you hungry? I thought that you would be starving after that long trip?"

I just looked down at my plate and whispered "no, not that hungry."

I stood up and went over to the counter and I put down my plate.

"He's sixteen, how old are you again?" She asked

"I'm fifteen." I answered

"Oh, well that's good; you're nearly the same age." She said smiling, and then she went back to my dad who was still in the living room watching TV.

I went back up to my room and changed into my pj's and went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I finally dozed off.

**Please review!! And if you have any questions just ask! And don't forget my question I asked in the beginning!**


	4. Boyfriend

**Oooh, you get a bonus chapter!!! ****I'm nice aren't I? Ok this is from, what's his face POV. Oh yeah, Collins POV, hee-hee. This will take place during the time Litzy and Jack are on their way to La Push and when he calls home. And please answers my question: Who should imprint on Litzy(Lizze)? Paul or Seth? Enjoy!!**

Boyfriend

Collin's POV

I was running through the forest in my wolf form, the only thing in my head was this guy my mom was dating and now he's moving into our house with his daughter, who neither me or my mom have met.

_Hey, chill it man, you're gunna give yourself wrinkles. _Brady thought

_I don't even get why you're worried? Isn't he a nice guy? And the only thing you probably should worry about it the girl. Is she gunno be a little whiny one or a PMS-ing older one? _Paul thought. _Wait! The girl can also be HOT, think about that, dude!_

_Seriously guys, the guy seems okay. If my mom is happy, then I'm happy, but I don't even know why I'm worrying. They're probably a nice family and the girl is probably ok _then added _or a freak._

_Hah!_

_Leah! _We all groaned

_Hey Collin, ever think about that you may be a freak?! _Leah thought in a 'duh' tone then ended her comment with a laugh.

_Leah, you're not helping you know! _Jacob commented.

_Who say__s I was helping? _She muttered

We finally came to Emily's, we were all starving.

_Hey Leah, you gunna phase or what? I can hold your clothes for ya. _Paul though teasingly. We all now that Paul does almost anything to piss Leah off, which isn't good.

_Ew, seriously man, that's my sister! _Seth thought

_You perverted son of a bi- _Leah thought angrily

_Now both of you stop! _Sam commanded

_I swear I will kill yo- _

_Leah! _Sam ordered

_I'm gunna stick your ugly face up your freakin' ass! _Leah threatened

_STOP NOW! Leah don't you dare go against my orders! Understood?! _Sam thought

_Yes, your royal freakin' highness _Leah thought

We all could hear Sam sigh

We all phased and went into the house where Emily had already all food on the table. We all dug in the wonderful food, but the peace was interrupted by Quil.

"Hey, you know there are other rooms in the house, you're seriously ruining my apatite." That was followed by "Yeah" 's from various people around the table.

Sam and Emily was kissing passionately, Sam got pissed by Quil's comment and through a can opener at him. Quil caught it just in time.

"Then go puke and go to another room!" Sam said

Sam let unwillingly go of Emily and sat down to eat.

When I was done eating I put my face in my hands and sighed. Why was I worried?

"Collin, everything's probably going to be fine, don't worry" Emily said sincerely.

"Thanks, Em. I don't even know why I'm worried, mom's boyfriend seems okay, but there's something not right with him, I can feel it."

"Yeah, but he has lost his wife and was left to take care of his daughter alone, I would understand if there was something about him." Sam said

"Yeah, I know, I'm probably just paranoid. Sorry."

"You don't need to apologies, Collin. Maybe you should call you mom and ask if they have arrived." Emily said

"Sure." I muttered and walked over to the phone. I hit the number home and I was waiting for mom to pick up. I looked over to my brothers and saw them all looking at me with curious eyes.

Then my mom picked up.

"Hello?" My mom asked

"Hi mom, it's me."

"Oh, hi sweetheart, what is it?"

"Ehm…nothing really, have they arrived?" There was a short paused then she answered

"Yes, they have arrived."

"Oh, ok well…" I didn't really feel going over there right now. "I have to stay a bit longer and I will probably come home late, so don't wait up, okay?" then added quickly" Bye, mom."

"Okay, bye sweetie" Then she hung up as did I.

They were all looking, no, staring at me.

"What?" I asked

"You're seriously not going home now just 'cause some other people are there?" Jared asked.

"And if I might add, in a way you're acting like they drove you out of the house, you gotta take it back man, you live there!" Paul added

"I know but I just want to give them space, you know, let them settle in." I said

"You Are Seriously A Pussy" Leah said carefully saying ever syllable as she looked at me shocked.

"Not now Leah, was that really necessary?" Sam asked

Leah just rolled her eyes.

"Yeah you need to loosen up, Leah." Embry said, not a smart move.

Leah got up from her seat and went to Embry and smacked his head as she said.

"And _you_ need run away before you get a tree up your ass!" She said in the fierce, calm scary voice. Embry stared at her, like he was scared and that made me smile and of course Paul saw my smile and decided to make that into laughter. Leah still stood staring into Embry's eyes fierce fully and then Paul smacked her butt.

"Yeah, loosen up girl." He said.

Everyone looked shocked and scared but also a bit amused. Leah's eyes widened and turned slowly towards the teasingly grinning Paul. Leah started to growl at him and before she jumped on him Jared caught her by her arms.

"You fucking, perverted, devil freak! I Swear To God That I'm Going To Kill You!" She screamed as she was struggling against Jared grip and Sam helped him now.

Embry, Quil, Brady, Jacob and Paul were now laughing so hard that some of them were crying.

"Not funny, man. I live with this one, you know. I have to deal with her anger when I get home, and it's not funny!" Seth complained.

I actually started laughing as Seth said that, I could imagine that.

"Leah, go outside and calm down, now!" Sam ordered "Follow her out Jared."

When Jared helped Leah outside, Sam turned to Paul and started to yell at him.

"Was that necessary?! Paul, you got to stop provoking her to get angry. I know she does the same thing to you, but still. We need to respect her more, she's the only girl in this pack, be sensitive. Okay?" Sam half ordered

"Okay, fine." Paul answered but we knew he wouldn't hold that promise. Sam sighed and turned to his fiancée, Emily who was staring at him in shock.

"What? What is it?" Sam asked, with worry.

"No, nothing but I never thought my Sam was so sensitive." She said smiling.

Sam chuckled and went over to her and kissed her.

"ehem" I coughed

"Yes, Collin?" Sam asked a bit irritated.

"So, _can _I stay here for a while?"

"Yes, of course, stay as long as you want." Emily answered, but then quickly said "But you will meet your mother boyfriend and his daughter tomorrow, even if I have to drag you there myself."

I smiled and nodded and sat down and took a muffin. I had really nothing to worry about.

**Ok, I know this chapter was kinda boring, but I felt that you should know how he feels about this and how the other answered. And I wanted to write a little with Leah in it because she will be in a lot of future **

**Chapters :P And don't forget to answer the question I asked in the beginning!**

**Have a nice day/night**

**Sincerely **_ByTheLake_


	5. Milk

**Thanks so****oo much for the reviews! I really need them 'cause I only have the chapters I soo totally like and I personally think are awesome, so right now and until those chapter are to be written I have a bit of writer's block. BUT I will press myself for you guys. Enjoy!!**

Milk

Litzy's POV

I woke up with the sound of rain pounding down from the sky, hitting the roof.

_Yes!_ I though, I don't need to go out and socialize, I can just stay in my room and do nothing.

I got up and dress into the same clothes I had yesterday, not bothering finding new ones. Then I smelled pancakes, I haven't eaten pancakes since…_mom._

I made my way down slowly, hoping that Sarah's son isn't there. _I got to be kidding myself; I live in his house, for crying out loud!_

Then I heard my dad speak, _Not to me, please not to me._

"You have a strong handshake there, boy, or should I call you man. You're huge!" my dad chuckled.

I heard giggles, Sarah, and then she also spoke

"Well that's my baby boy." smacking his cheek lightly.

"Mom!" I heard someone complain. _Ha-ha, momma's boy._

I took a small step forward to try to eavesdrop more but then the creaking of the floorboard gave me away. _Crap!_

"Lizzie? Is that you?" My dad's deep, scratchy voice said.

I stepped forward not meeting anyone's eyes as I hid behind my fringe that went just below my eyebrows. I sat down on a chair by the table without speaking.

"Morning, Litzy!" Sarah chirped "Here, have some pancakes, you must be hungry!"

I muttered quick thanks and started picking on my food. Sarah saw this and quickly said.

"You don't have to eat up, Collin will be more than happy to eat the rest." She said motioning toward her son.

Then I suddenly saw a huge, tan hand sticking out for me to shake, I didn't want to take it, so I just looked at it. He withdrew his and feeling awkward and said

"I'm Collin, obviously." His voice was deep, quite scary, but I didn't feel scared weirdly enough.

I glanced up on him and before my eyes I saw a huge, no humongous, person, really could it be a person that size? He was tan and he had a half a smile on his face. I knew I should stop staring, but seriously, he can't be human!

Dad saw my wide eyes in disbelief and said

"Huge, isn't he! Strong, responsible and smart, could he get any better?" yeah thanks dad, that definitely made me feel better.

Apparently Collin saw my eyes going from wide to sad and decided to speak.

"So, you starting my school soon? Looking forward to it?"

"Yeah, a bit." I said in barely a whisper. He just nodded.

"Hey, why don't you show each other's room, or something, you know. Like bonding, you will be living with each other, so better start now." Sarah suggested.

After I ate my breakfast, not finishing all of it Collin got the rest, I went to brush my teeth. After that we went into his room it was about the same size as mine but it has dark blue walls and posters. We sat on his bed discussing what we like and don't like. Well when I mean 'we', I mostly mean Collin. Collin actually turned out to be quite nice and he's definitely someone I can be friends with.

Three day's has gone since I moved here, me and Collin are pretty much good friends, but I rather spend my time alone.

School start tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it. People, lots of people are going to be there and stare at you.

Collin has learned to know, as has his mom, that I'm not a real big fan of crowds and talking to people I hardly know.

I came down the stairs to take something to drink. My dad sat by the table and was reading the news. Sarah was out in the garden, planting…something, I have no idea what. And Collin, I think is in his room. I took a glass of water and sat down on the opposite side of dad. Just then Sarah comes in to make Lunch.

"Oh no, we have no milk left." Sarah said.

"Don't worry honey, Lizzie will go to the store and buy whatever you need." Water almost came out of my nose as dad said that. Why on earth would we need milk? Collin definitely doesn't need it and I don't drink milk. Have you seen my body?!

"Oh, are you sure?" dad nodded.

"She needs to get out, she's almost as pale as a vampire!" dad joked. But by the word vampire Collin came running down the stairs. _Freak, he honestly thought that there were vampires in his kitchen. Hah!_

He looked worried, I snorted.

"Oh, good! Then Collin can drive Litzy to the store. Won't you Collin?" His mom asked.

"Please call me Lizzie." I said.

"Sorry…Lizzie." She smiled

"Sure" Collin muttered half asleep. Jeez! He sleeps a lot.

The car ride with Collin was very awkward. The silence overtook but when we were getting closer to the store Collin decided to say something.

"Ehm, I heard about your mother, I'm sorry." _WHAT!? How did he know? Oh, yeah right, his mother. Wait! A very bad timing Freak Collin, Seriously! Smooth played! _

Tears started to build up in my eyes, threatening to go over board. Were we at the store before my eyes started to leak and I burst out of the car into the grocery store. In the corner of my eye I could see Collin banging his on the wheel, muttering "Bad Collin, bad timing, bad timing!" I looked away and walked inside.

I took out the list that Sarah quickly wrote before we went. She wanted us to buy more stuff than just milk apparently.

I took a cart and strolled around, taking what I needed on my way. Then I suddenly hit something hard and big. I looked up from underneath my fringe and saw Collin standing there with his and on the other side of the cart, with an apologetic look. He looked sincerely sorry.

"Move!" I hissed.

"No." He said firmly, but still sad.

"Look, I'm sorry, really! I'm stupid; I didn't mean to say that. Please forgive me!" He pleaded. I just glared at him.

"Hey Collin!" A female voice broke our stare. Collin looked up.

"Hi Emily!" He answered back. "Stay, I'll be right back." He said toward me pointing.

_Are you serious? I'm not a dog!_

He went to her and that was my cue to get the hell out of there. I went to get the milk, then I went to pay.

I saw no Collin, so I decided to walk home. I just walked for about ten minutes and then I heard his truck behind me.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked.

"Home." I answered sternly.

"Get in the car; we need to speak before our parents see you in this mood."

"Like they care." I muttered low.

"They do!" he heard that? "Now get in."

"Fine."

I put the groceries in the back and made my way the front seat. I sat there uncomfortable for a moment, he just stared at me.

"Are you going to start the car?" I asked sarcastically. He just stared. "What?!"

"I'm sorry for before, it was stupid." He said sincerely.

"Just forget it."

"No, I won't. To make this fair, say something back to me, something not nice."

"No."

"Okay, say something that I should do, anything."

"Seriously? I can get you to do anything, just because you made me…_sad_?" I had a bit trouble saying that last word.

"Yes."

"I can't think of anything right now, but will I be able to use this later?" I was not going to let this opportunity just slide away. This can be useful in the future.

"Sure." He sighed.

He parked in the drive way next to dad's car and I stepped out seeing three big, tan and very much like Collin, guys standing right in front of me.

"Hi!" One of the humongous freaks said.

I gasped and dropped the groceries and ran away from there hearing Collin yell after me. I stopped just around the corner, with my back against the wall. This corner was very close to the house, so I could easily hear them.

I was breathing hard, having a lot of trouble getting air. My eyes wide and my heart rate pumping so fast that I swear it could jump out.

"Oh no, crap. I told you guy's not to come here! You know I told you that she's not a _people person._" Collin said, oh so he calls me being afraid of almost everyone, not being a _people person. _Great! Now they thin I'm a freak. Mentally not physically like them.

"Sorry dude, we, eh, kinda forgot." One of them said.

"Forgot?!" Collin was mad now. Wow, he would really stick up for me.

"Yeah, kinda forgot, but Paul here wanted to see if she was hot or not. Hey that rhymes!" the person that said 'hi' to me said.

"PAUL! That's my _sister_ you're talking about!" Collin was really mad now that he was shaking.

He called me his…his sister. How sweet.

"Hey dude calm down!" Another one said.

"Just go so that I can calm myself and Lizzie down. Go Now!" Collin said.

"Okay man, chill."

"See you later 'kay."

And they left.

**Hope you liked this chapter, even if it was kinda boring, but the good one's are soon to come! Please review!! And if you have any questions or special requests or something, just ask in the review! **

**Have a nice day/Night**

**Sincerely /**_ByTheLake_


	6. Alone

**Hello people! I'****m super sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I've been off skiing (I know, during school :P but so?) and I have also been caught up in school work and in the school play, YAY! We're doing this sick twisted thing…which I have NO Idea how to explain…ANYWAY! **

**Read, Review and Enjoy!**

Alone

My knees gave up, and I slid down on my but with my back still against the wall. I was crying, almost sobbing, when Collin came and sat beside me. It had started to rain, but I didn't move. He put his arm around my shoulder, and I put my head against his shoulder, still crying strongly. He made hushing noises to calm me down, it worked a bit, I had at least I could speak now.

"I-I'm sorry, I D-Didn't mean to just freak o-out just like that, I-"but he cut me off.

"You have nothing to apologies for, I totally understand you, don't worry everything's gonna be fine, you'll see."

"It won't, I made your friends leave and now they probably think I'm some one who escaped a mental asylum or something!"

"No, definitely not, and by the way I'm the one who made my friends leave. Come on; let's go inside, we're gonna be soaking wet soon." He stood up and offered me a hand. I hadn't realized that it was pouring down, and I actually didn't want to get a cold and stay home with Sarah around, not that I have a problem with her.

I took his hand and he led me back to the house. Before we entered we took the groceries and I said.

"Hey, thanx for sticking up for me, and calling me your…_sister_. I actually felt like someone cared about me." I smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Anytime sis and people do care about you, like your dad." I had to concentrate to not snort, _my dad care about me, ya right!_

I took a shower and went down stairs. Dad was at work and Sarah was at some friends house. So it was just me and Collin home alone. I was very happy and had a smile on my face which isn't often by the way. But then I saw Collin going out the door.

"Hey Collin, where are you going?"

"Ehm, look I'm very sorry but my boss called and I have to take a shift and be at a meeting.

"But you said it is movie night, just you and me, brother and sister. Not just sister."

"I know, I'm so very sorry sis, I will make it up to you I promise, anything you want, I swear! I need to go, bye!" Then he went out the door locking it behind him.

Two times, I can ask him to do whatever I want two times now.

_Great home all by myself, I'm alone, again, as usual. _Tears were welling up in my eyes but I dabbed them away. _I really need to toughen up._

I put on the movie that we were going to see and took my popcorn bowl and positioned myself in the sofa, not willing to move. The movie started, It was 'When a stranger calls'. **(A/N A very good movie by the way! Freaky, very freaky! ANYWAY!)**

Oh just great, I'm home alone, with a phone by my side and it's freakishly dark outside. Well, I should count myself lucky at least I don't have two kids' lives to worry about.

I was half way through the movie when the phone rang. I jumped and shrieked.

"Hello?" My voice was almost shaky. _Cry-baby._

"Hey sis, how's it going?" Oh good it's Collin.

"Hi Collin, I'm just watching a movie."

"Oh, well see I called to say that I will be working late and that you shouldn't wait up. I called my mom and told her the same thing she should be coming home soon anyway. Well, bye sis, see ya in the morning!"

"Yeah, bye and Collin-"but he hung up pretty quickly.

"-I love you…"I said into the beeping phone.

I went to bed without looking at the rest of the movie. I had seen it before with…_mom._

I quickly fell asleep, feeling worried about tomorrow. But the worry-ness disappeared as I fell into a nightmare, once again.

**Oki, I know it's short but the goodie good good chapter are VERY soon to come, they are my personal fav. And I promise you that she will toughen up! Next chappie is when she starts school! PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Have a nice Day/Night**

**Sincerely **_ByTheLake_


	7. Eyes

**On to the story, and please check out my other story as well: MoonLight: Renesmee's Story**.

**R&R**

Eyes

I woke up hearing nothing. The house was in complete silence. I rolled over to see what time it was, but the alarm clock wasn't there. I mentally groaned, and got (to my surprise) up elegantly from the bed.

I went over to my jeans, which were in a pile on the floor. I put took out the phone from the pocket and checked the time. 7.30, and school starts at 8.30, I have time. I put on my jeans, leaving on my spaghetti strap top which is quite tight and shows a bit of my stomach.

I went down the stairs, but still no sound. I entered the kitchen, and saw Collin sitting by the table with his elbows on the table supporting his head in his hands. He looked up as I stopped in the door way. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked troubled. He looked strait into my eyes and dropped his hands.

"Morning, how are you today?" He asked. I just nodded in response; I still haven't forgiven him for yesterday.

"Look-"He started, but I cut him off.

"Don't apologies, you have a job to do, and I can't stand in the way. You have responsibilities, and I don't as you have probably noticed. And-"But this time he cut me off with a "But-"but then a cut him off with my hand.

"Just listen, please. It's time for me to grow up, and take some responsibility, and not be afraid of people." I snorted at myself, and rolled my eyes.

Collin stood up and walked over to me hand hugged me hard. I hugged him back, and his burning arm tightened. I have never met someone with that hot arms, or that big. Well his friends are big, and maybe hot as well, I mean not hot looks, well they probably are but I meant- _Oh shut up, we get it, 'Kay!_

Collin interrupted my train of thoughts as he spoke.

"I don't care if you are scared of people; you probably have a good reason. So you don't have to toughen up because I'm here for you, and I will always protect you. As will my friends, if you want to meet them. But they will be there for you anyways when I'm not there."

"Whoa there cowboy, take a breath. And thanks, I think I would like to meet your friends. But please don't laugh at me if I run away. 'Cause they are quite big."

Collin just laughed, I felt him vibrating under me. Being around him makes me calm down, and his scent makes me feel at home. I started to laugh also, but I didn't have a reason why.

Our sibling bonding was interrupted by Sarah, who came in with coffee in her hand.

"Oh sorry, ehm, what are you doing?" She asked.

Collin answered that without hesitation.

"Bonding,"

We let each other go and I went to sit by the table as Collin took out two bowls and spoons, then some milk and cereal.

When we finished eating Sarah told us that she would be working late, and that my dad was still in bed because he starts later. He would still be home after I came home from school.

I went quickly up to my room to change and brush my teeth, and then I nearly tripped when I ran down the stairs. Why was I in such hurry, I've never liked school, and I would stick out. I didn't have black hair. I wasn't tan enough. I was no Quileute.

I jumped into the passenger's seat and put my seatbelt on.

"So are you ready for school?" He asked, grinning.

"No," I said simply.

"Aw, come on, you will fit in just perfectly."

"You kidding right?! Do I even look like a Quileute? I don't think so."

He chuckled, and that made me lighten up and smile. I didn't realize that I was so tense.

"Looks aren't important. But if you want to you could hang out with me and my friends?" He offered.

"I don't know…"

"Come on," He started mock whining, and made a puppy face.

"Ha, does that face really work? You're huge, people would still be afraid of you, you know. But I will think about it, if that is a good enough answer for your question?"

"For now,"

The rest of the ride was quiet, comfortable silence. It just took fifteen minutes from the house to school.

Collin drove into the schools parking lot; everyone there had black hair and a tan. I'm a white girl, but not pale, and have dirty blonde hair**(A/N Check out her hair on my profile!)**. I would definitely stick out.

**REVIEW! Soon let the fun begin, and let loose! It's short i know, sorry.**

**Have a nice day/Night**

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	8. Break No Rules

**Finally ****I can let loose! And remember that everyone in the pack goes to school, even Leah, but not Sam. Oo, and I got the main role in the school play!! YAY! Are ya proud of me?**

**Read, Review And Enjoy!**

Break No Rules

I steeped out of the car, taking in my surroundings. Lovely smells came into my nose, grass, trees, and I could hear, faintly, waves from first beach. I've never been to a school where the forest is so close.

Collin came by my side and nudged me in the shoulder.

"C'mon," he said.

I followed him to a building, getting stares from the people around. I looked different from them, and I knew that. They could give me a hard time 'cause I don't give a damn anymore. Because as I promised myself, I was going to toughen up, and that started today, and nothing can bring me down. I put my head up high.

"Hey Collin, Over here!" Someone called. I started to panic, my head falling down, hah so much for toughening up. Collin waved back, and then looked down on me.

"Do you want to meet my friends now?" He asked.

Yes, no, I don't know! I just want to run away, into the building and keep Collin, my protector as I like to think him as, to myself. But I just can't keep him from his friends, that's just wrong.

"You go ahead; I'll go to the office and…do what ever. Just go to your friends, okay." Was that good?

"Really? No, what was I thinking, I will help you around, my friends can wait." He said, and then pulled me a little in the arm.

"No, really go to your friends, it's okay, trust me." I should be able to take care of myself, toughen up and this was just the first step.

"Well, okay. But call me if you need anything, or even ask my friends. See you in class." With that he went to a group of huge, tan people. There were only two girls, one that seemed bored, and then a petit shy girl almost glued to the side of one of the huge boys.

All around you could see girls drool over them, and boys trying to get the girl that looked bored attention.

I made my way to the office building, not really wanting to take in the surroundings; every school was just the same in the office, plain boring.

I got my map, schedule and everything, and I made my way to my locker. Beside my locker was a girl, she was pretty, she was taking stuff out from her locker. I had trouble getting mine up; I gave up with a sigh. But then the girl turned to face me, she had big eyes and a small smile on her lips, then she turned to my locker and banged on it, and it opened. I murmured a small tanks and she smiled bigger, but then her smile disappeared and she looked curious.

"You're not from here are you? I mean duh, but you know what I mean right?" She babbled.

"Eh, yeah I'm not from here." I stammered. The little smile that I saw before appeared again.

"Don't worry I understand if you are nervous, you do stick out with the dirty blonde hair and no tan skin and all, but you probably will like it here 'cause you are different in a pretty way, girls will be jealous or are, you already have some of the guys in the football team looking at you," She said motioning toward a group of boys that were big but not as big as Collin and his friends. "You won't have a problem with boys, that's for sure, and you live with Collin right? Yeah, then you have seen his friends, I mean WHOA!" She babbled on fanning herself. I had no idea a person could say all those things; I thought she would burst anytime soon.

"My name is Tammy, by the way." She said smiling bigger. I had a feeling she smiled most of the time.

"Litzy, but if you want call me Lizzie." I said returning the smile. I felt rusty in my cheeks, I haven't really smiled that much.

Someone called on her, and she replied with a 'coming'. She turned to me again and said,

"See you around then." And she was gone.

I was left alone in the crowded corridor once again. I felt lonely, but that felt like home, it was something I was used to.

***

The first classes went okay; I got a seat in the back of the class room in all of the classes. And thankfully the teacher didn't ask me to talk about myself. I don't think anybody knew I was there because I could hear some people talking about me 'Did you see the new kid?', 'She's definitely not Quileute' and 'she lives with her dad at Collins and his mom's place'.

The bell rang and everyone were off their seats in seconds, while the teacher was yelling out what the homework was and giving out small threats to some guys that were miss behaving.

The corridor was quickly emptied of students as they made their way the to lunch room. I realised I was alone in the corridor, so I guess I can go to lunch now. I closed my locker and made my way down there, but I was suddenly stopped by two boys.

"Hi there, I'm Erik and this is Adrian. What's your name, cutie?" The boy Erik asked stepping closer.

"I-I'm L-Litzy, b-but call me L-Lizzie." I stuttered.

"Aw, don't be afraid, we don't bite…much." The other boy Adrian chuckled as he caressed my cheek. I shivered, and steeped back a bit that I hit a wall. I was cornered. The other boy, Adrian, put his hand on my shoulder and then trailed it down my arm, obviously making down to my hip. _Fight back! Fight back! _My mind screamed back at me. But I couldn't, I was frozen to the ground. Paralyzed.

"No, but I do," A girl voice said, I don't know who because the boys was covering me sight. The guys stopped and turned a round, and I saw her, it was the girl that looked bored, one of Collin's friends. Thank god.

"Oh, Leah, care to join us?" The Erik dude asked.

"Haha, very funny," She said with a sarcastic smile, her eyes were a death glare. "But I'm t gay, you perverts. Leave her alone, now." The last part she growled. Growled?

"Aw c'mon Leah, don't ruin the fun for us." Adrian said, as he put on a sexy smile, that was no where near one. Both of them were slowly making their way to the girl Leah.

I still couldn't move; I just could watch them, shocked. Leah had a sly smile on her lips. Leah looked perfect in everyway. She had short shorts which showed her legs which were legs to die for, toned, nice and long. She had black hair that went to her chin, it looked really nice. She had a perfect face, if you can say that. I bet lots of girls are jealous of her. I know I am. She had a simple white tank top, but it didn't matter, she still looked like a supermodel.

"Get out of here before an accident happens." She said calmly. But the boys just chuckled.

"You know I'm capable of it, and I can easily make it look like an accident. So back away, before anything happens, and leave us alone." Leah said again. She stood tall, and had her hand on her hips, and her face was dead serious now.

The boys abruptly stopped, and they seemed a bit scared. They snorted, and turned around to look at me.

"This isn't over." Erik said and they walked off to lunch.

"You can breathe now, ya know." Leah said looking at me.

I didn't realise I had held my breath. I let it out and started to hyperventilate, and I ran to the toilet. I faintly heard footsteps behind me, probably Leah.

I put my hands on both side of the sink and leaned myself against it. The water was rushing out of the tap, and I looked down at it, hoping it would help me calm me down.

"Don't worry; they won't mess with you again." Leah said as she walked into the toilet, and sat on the windowsill (but the window was covered up with cement) "Please don't start crying, I seriously can't handle other crying." She almost begged, she doesn't seem like a person to beg. She jumped off the windowsill and she lifted it, and took out a bottle. She closed the windowsill again and sat back up.

"You want some?" She asked. It was alcohol. She saw my confused look and sighed. "Some girls put it here so they can take a drink whenever. They said if you go to school, you need something to keep you going, they also said I could have some 'cause I'm no snitch like some girls here. They trusted me, and now you know, and you better not tell _anyone_." She was dead serious, I nodded quickly and fast, she sniggered.

"You know you really should toughen up." She said, and took a gulp from the bottle.

"I know, but I can't, it's like…it's like, ugh, never mind. Hey, why did you come and…_save me_?" I hesitated on the last word, I wasn't sure if that was the right word. She laughed lightly, it was a beautiful laugh. But don't take me wrong, I'm not gay; I like boys just perfectly fine.

"Collin said to take care of you, he's very fond of you, ya know. And well we didn't see you at lunch, so he started to get a bit worried, that pussy," She trailed of "Anyway, well I was off to the toilet and Collin's asked me if I could check if you were there and I'm like no, and then they are all like c'mon and I'm like fine and then they yelled after me that should be nice. And so here I am." Jeez she could talk, it's like she was letting out her life story, I bet she doesn't talk much.

"Wow, I've never talked that much since my life turned hell." She looked a bit shocked, but recovered after she took another gulp of the alcohol.

"Oh, so you all know about my little thing with people then?" I asked looking down at the sink again.

"Yeah," She sniggered,"But don't worry, I'll help you…oh; I did not just say that I could help you? She asked.

I nodded.

"Aw crap, well the hell with it, I have nothing better to do than to hang around the pa- the freaks." She finished. She jumped down and took my wrist, but I stopped her.

"Help me with what exactly?"

"Toughen up, what else did you think?" She answered and ended with another question. "Just go to lunch before it's over."

She let go of my wrist, and jerked her head towards the door. I walked out first I was suddenly met by Collin and his friends. I was about to run away, but Leah came out and met my eyes with an evil smile. She was up to something.

"You okay?" Collin asked, but just as he was about to hug me I backed away.

"I need to go to lunch." I quickly looked at Leah who quickly also met my eyes then looked down at her nails, analyzing them. Collin and his friends didn't miss this and they were about to ask what we were doing in there. Just then I remembered the bottle Leah was holding. She didn't have it, she must have put it back, that was fast.

I looked at the guys behind Collin, they we just huge, they were seriously hovering over me. I met someone gaze, he was looking at me in adoration. I started to freak me out, but I didn't want to break our gaze, but I tore my eyes away and walked briskly to the lunch room.

When I reached a corner I heard Collin speak, so I stopped.

"Leah, what did you do?" He asked pleadingly. Is that even a word?

"I didn't do anything, jeez, don't you trust me?" She started to defend herself, but she sounded sarcastic in the end.

"Are you serious, should we seriously trust you? You're bitter and sarcastic all the time, what do you expect?!" This time it wasn't Collin, it was someone else.

I just heard Leah laugh, and say 'whatever' and they she walked off.

I decided to leave then and I walked off to the lunch room.

**YAY!! Please review! Thanks for the reviews by the way!! LOVE THEM!**

**Have a nice day/night**

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	9. The Whole Story Of The Beginning

**LEAH IS NOT GAY! Just to make it clear.**

**Littlefoot1394****: Seth ****appears a little in this chapter, in the next chappie he's in it more and then more in the other of course. Yes, her dad abuses her, in the next chapter you'll find out a bit more. Her dads a dick 'cause some people are just plain dicks :P Hope that helps, and thanx a million for ya review. ****I Love everyone's reviews ya'll!**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Twilight!**

The Whole Story Of The Beginning

The lunch room became more and more empty as people were done eating. I bought an apple and a bottle of water, and I made my way to a table in a corner by a window. Everyone was eyeing me, but they all got distracted as a few boys from the football team burst into the room laughing and throwing around the football. As the lunch room went back to their normal conversations and eating, one of the boys called on a girl.

"Hey Tammy!"

Tammy? Just then I saw a hand sticking up from a table and she called him over. When he and his friends were by the table she stood up and gave him a small peck on the lips. I recognized the girl; it was the girl by my locker, the one who just could talk and talk.

I went back to eating my lunch, and ever now and then I would look up to look at the table where Tammy and the other were. I would also occasionally look out the window where you could see the parking lot. But as I looked out the window I saw Collin and his friends, Collin was sitting on the grass with his head in his hands and he was talking to his friends. Collin looked concerned and frustrated, and the others looked sincere. Leah sat a few feet away from them with her legs stretched out and she had one hand on the ground supporting her. She was investigating her nails and she looked bored. Some boys near by were looking at her, and at the same time, without taking their eyes of her, they were talking to each other.

Now and then Collin and his friends would look at Leah and maybe say something, but she ignored them completely.

"Hi," I jumped in my seat; I was clearly surprised by the sudden voice at my table, and turned around to see who it came from. It was Tammy, she was sitting across from me and she was alone. The rest of them were still at their table.

"Hi," I said back, uncertain why she came to talk to me. I looked down at my apple to take another bite, but I realized that where I had bitten was beginning to turn a little brown. I took a bite and she started to speak again.

"Why aren't you with Collin and the others?"

I shrugged, not really knowing what to answer. Should I say that I was a bit afraid and that I'm bad at toughening up, and risk her laughing at me and telling her friends and I'll be the laughing stock of the entire school? No, that's for sure. Or should I tell her a lie? No, she's only been nice to me and I should be nice back and tell the truth. But no, the best thing right now is for me to shut up.

She nodded and pursed her lips.

"So," she started, willing to make a conversation, "Do you like it here so far?"

"Y-yeah, yeah I do," I answered.

"Cool," she nodded.

Aw come on Lizzie! She's trying to be nice and make a conversation and you're just sitting here. Do something!

"So…ehm, what could you tell me about Collin's friends?" I asked. This made her eyes sparkle and a smile started to spread across her face.

"Well, first, I thought you knew some stuff about them since you live with Collin," she started, but I shrugged, indicating that I knew nothing. She rubbed her hands together and lunged into her story," Okay, These guys…and girl, are all very good looking, and every time you stand close to them you feel insecure. If you know what I mean?" I nodded fast and rolled my eyes; I knew exactly what she meant.

"These guys make your mouth water; I mean seriously, you have to check that you're not drooling or something. The girl, Leah as you probably know, every guy wants. Even my boyfriend Jimmy," she motioned to the boy that was in deep conversation with one of his friends," even he is all crazy about her, and he has me, and we're like the perfect couple, you know, Jimmy and Tammy, like seriously c'mon!" She started to get a little frustrated, but took a deep breath and continued. "Well, I can't be mad at her can I? She can't help that she was born…_perfect._" Her frustrated tone came up again, but she closed her eyes and waved it off with her hand. She opened her eyes again and started to speak animated, like she loved talking about this. "But on to the story, she had like her heart crushed or something, I don't really know the story. She's tough, bitter and sarcastic, don't mess with her. Okay, the big guy, I mean they are all big but whatever," She said pointing out the window toward this guy, "His name is Paul, he is dead gorgeous, and he's quite the player. He's dated like all the 'hot' girls, including me," She blushed at this, "but it was kinda awkward. He's like slept with a majority of them, and at this night club that most of us go to, including them, you can like always see him making out with a random girl, or just disappearing with one. Doing god knows what! He also has a bit of a temper, so ya shouldn't really mess with him or any of them really. He's like always in a fight. The principle can like give him a key to his office, that's how often he's there." Her eyes were wide and her eye brows were raised.

She continued her little story about them, and who she had dated, the ones she dated were only one time. And she said that they weren't really interested in her, at least they were nice unlike Paul who was just trying to get in her pants. She told me about Collin and who he has dated and stuff. She also told me about Brady, Jared, Jacob, Quil, Embry and someone named Seth. This Seth person really caught my attention, and when she pointed him out I realized it was he that looked at her before, the one that made their eyes locked on each other.

I kept looking at Seth as Tammy continued and talk about someone named Sam, he didn't go to school, he was older, but they were a gang and he was their gang leader.

Seth was perfect, he seemed nice, and someone I definitely would like to date. If I could ever toughen up, and the other problem was that he and Leah are siblings. I wonder if she would let me date him, when of course I'm tough enough.

Just then Seth looked my way, and our eyes, once again, were locked on each other. I felt a pull towards him, I just wanted to be in his arms, just seeing him I felt safe and protected. I felt this around Collin and his other friends as well, but there was something more with Seth, and just thinking his name makes my insides melt. I feel special when our eyes meet. I never want this to end, never ever.

Just then the bell rang, I jumped in my seat but I didn't break our eye contact. I realized that Tammy was trying to make contact with me, but she couldn't come into my and Seth's little world, it's our place. Only ours.

"Hello?! Earth to Lizzie! C'mon we gotta go to class or we'll be late. I have Social Studies, what do you have?" Tammy picked up my papers, which only consisted of my schedule and map of the school, and took out my schedule.

"Oh, you have P.E with Coach Parker. Oh well, I guess we will have another class together." She kept babbling on. Collin and his friends were starting to walk away and one of his friends nudged on his shoulder and told him something. Seth broke our eye contact reluctantly, and walked away.

I slowly turned my head towards the talking Tammy and luckily I caught the end of her little speech.

"…and well they didn't get so happy when they were late to class, so we gotta go now. Come on, let's go to our lockers." I nodded, and we walked out of the lunch room, and into the crowded corridor.

***

Coach Parker was going through the roll, when Seth and Embry burst through the door.

"Oh, sorry we're late, we…ehm…ya, I'm just gunna shut up now," Embry said.

"Yeah…sorry," Seth also said. Everyone went back to what they were doing, and Seth looked around and saw me. His eyes immediately landed on mine, and I was lost in his.

"First day back from school after summer vacation and you are already late to class, again. And Embry watch you language! So, I've tried everything, but you keep coming late, I don't know what the hell I should do! Just go to work!" Coach Parker spat. Hypocrite.

Embry started to talk to Seth, and I looked down continuing with the warm up. We were worming up before we started to play dodge ball.

When I was done stretching my legs I looked up to see that both Seth and Embry were walking towards me. I felt like I was going to start to panic, but I calmed myself down as I looked in to Seth's eyes. _You can do this. This is Collins friends, they won't hurt you._

"Hi, you must be the girl Collin calls his sister," Embry snickered,_ "_I'm just messing with you," and messed up my hair with his huge hand, which I have to say was burning like Collin's. I fixed my hair as he continued to speak, "So this is Seth and I'm-"but I cut him off.

"I know what your names are," I said.

"Oh really what's mine then because I can't recall Collin telling you our names or anything about us," Embry said with a wry smile, I remembered what Tammy told me, Embry is the one who likes to make bets.

"Your name is Embry Call, and you like to make bets. You are best friends with Quil and Jacob. But you are good friends with the others in the gang as well." I said quite proud, and I had a half smile on my lips as I turned to Seth, "Your name is Seth Clearwater, your sisters name is Leah. You are a bit kinder then some of the gang, you keep your temper on a leash. Like everyone else in the gang you shouldn't be messed with. There, that covers more than you wanted to know Mr. Call."

"Well, well, you know quite a lot there little missy, how do ya know all of this?" Embry asked, in the corner of my eye I saw Seth with a smile and he was looking at me like I meant the world to him. This made me smile a bit more, and I realized because of Collin and his friends I feel more confident. Maybe Leah doesn't have to work so hard on me.

"Mr. Call that's for me to know, I have my sources. Maybe you should watch out, I may just find out your deepest secret. A secret even your little gang doesn't know about." I had a mischievous smile on my face, I felt like playing at bit. Make them sweat; make them know I'm not someone to mess with.

Seth was laughing, and Embry had a big grin on his face.

"I like you," Embry said pointing at me, "Well, if you know stuff about us, why don't you tell us a bit about yourself? Collin told us that you don't have so much confident, and you don't like talking to people. What's happened, and what did you and Leah do in the toilet?"

"Well when it comes to Leah that's none of your business. And yes, I _was_ what Collin told you, but a change needed to be made, and today it has started. So you can tell your little gang that I'm no longer what Collin told you, and you should never mess with me under any circumstances. Trust me, you don't. And tell Leah from me that I like to idea with the windowsill," Both Seth and Embry looked at me confused about the Leah thing, "Don't worry she'll understand." I grinned at them both, and I stood tall, and I put my hands on my hips and put on a dead serious face as Leah did before. "Can you do that? It's a pretty easy task."

"Yeah, yeah, we can do that. But one question, what's with you and my sister. She's not a nice person, you know." Seth said. His husky voice made my knees go weak. Thank god that my pride was still in my body or I'd fall. _Wow, that would be beyond embarrassing!_

"As I said, the thing with Leah is none of your business." I answered my face still dead serious.

"But-"Seth started, but I cut him off.

"Seth, Seth, Seth," I said calmly and a bit slow, wagging my index finger at him. Saying his name made me smile, it's such cute name, "Please don't make me repeat myself. Now, before Coach Parker comes over here and yells at us 'cause frankly I don't want spit on my face," This made them laugh again, "I say we should go to everyone else and start the dodge ball game."

Seth and Embry nodded and we walked over to the others.

Dodge ball went quite well, me, Embry and Seth were in the same team. And we were always the last remaining, I was only still in the game because of Seth, and a little help from Embry, as they saved me from the balls. And they were still in the game because they are like brick walls, and strong as god only knows. And because of them our team won all the time.

First day of school wasn't bad at all, now it's just home I have to take care of. 'Cause dad is still home when I get there.

**Hope you liked it ya'll! Review!**

**Have a nice day/night**

**Sincerely /**_ByTheLake_


	10. Stick With It To The End

**Disclaim****er: I Do Not Own Twilight!**

Stick With It To The End

We were all about to go into the changing rooms, when Coach Parker called on Seth, Embry and me.

"Seth and Embry because you were late you two will put away the balls and put out the things for my next class. We're practicing on high knees and running, so would you please take out the small hurdles and the other stuff." Coach Parker said with a smug look on his face. Then he turned to me, "And you will help them Miss…I'll just call you Miss Lizzie, that's probably for the best. Now run along!"

I hesitated, what did I do to deserve this? I saw both Seth and Embry give me confused looks, they were probably also wondering that.

"Ehm, Coach Parker, what exactly did I do to deserve this?" I asked. Coach Parker turned to face me again but with a half smile this time.

"Ah, you think I didn't see, Miss Lizzie, that you were talking to Dumb and Dumber over there for quite a long time without doing something sporty did you?" He said eyeing my face for a reaction. Behind him I saw both Seth and Embry look a bit mock offended by the name calling. Embry had his hand to his heart and his face was shocked and his mouth was open. I was about to crack up because he seriously looked like a gay person, but Coach Parker interrupted me.

"Well Miss Lizzie?"

"Oh, ya—sure—whatever," I said, my eye going between him and dumb and dumber. I smiled and went over to Embry and Seth as Coach Parker went to his office behind a glass window so he could still see if we were doing our job.

"Thanks a lot guys," I said as I passed them going into the storage room.

"Aw c'mon it isn't that bad, you're with me and Seth boy here. Now that can't be so bad?" Embry said as both he and Seth put their elbow on either side of my shoulders.

"Well that's just it," I muttered low, but they seemed to hear me as Embry snorted and mumbled in mock 'Ungrateful little dwarf!'

"I'm not a dwarf! I just can't help that both of you are gigantic, enormous, tremendous, elephantine, gargantuan, Freakanormous**(My own word! :P)**, giant, jumbo, whopping, king-size, bulky freaks!" I said in one breath that I was panting afterwards.

I looked up to see their expressions, hoping that I didn't hurt their feelings, or make them angry (I remembered what Tammy said 'Do Not Mess With Them') But then again, I was tough, I didn't care, but I still did. I didn't want Seth to hate me.

Embry and Seth were both wide eyed, and then they both burst out laughing. Embry was lying on the floor crying of amusement, and Seth was leaning against a wall, but he wasn't crying like Embry. Both of them were holding their sides.

I huffed and walked off to get the small hurdles and I went back into the sports hall. From the other side of the glass Coach Parker looked at me suspiciously, I gave him an innocent smile hoping that he would let it go. And he did, even though I wished he hadn't because I wish he could punish the jerks that just laughed at me.

I put out the hurdles, and Seth came beside me to help with a smile. A breath taking smile, a smile that makes you think that you will just explode…in a good way!

"Sorry but that was kinda hilarious, you-"But Seth was cut off by a loud Embry who was still laughing a bit.

"Yeah, I thought you would never stop with the names, seriously, I thought you were gunna burst or something. FREAKANORMOUS?! That was just hilarious! Did you come up with that yourself? For being tiny you are quite feisty, YEAH!" Embry laughed even more.

Embry had to shut up and collect himself 'cause Coach Parker tapped on his window and motioned with his finger that he shouldn't do that again.

I and Seth had put out all of the small hurdles, when doing this I sometimes caught him staring at me, which made me blush a little and look down. And when he caught me staring at him, 'cause seriously that body is not non-stare-able, he had a smug smile on his lips. Lips that were perfect, so full, lips that I want to crash mine against and…_Hey! Breathe, Breathe, don't get carried away now._

As I went toward the girls changing room door, Embry yelled at me.

"Lizzie!" Just as I turned around he yelled 'think fast' and threw a basketball in such force that it would probably smack me against the door behind me. But before I met my possible death, two extremely warm hands were around my waist and yanked me out of the way. The basketball hit the door with a loud thud, which made my eyes go wide. _That could have been me._

I looked up to see my savior that was still holding my waist, hoping desperately that I would be the Sex God Seth. And look who it was, luck and hope really was on my side, Seth the Grecian Sex God, muscled and toned…_Hey focus!_ My mind screamed at me.

Seth was looking down at me with mix of smugness, amusement, concern, wow he must be talented, and his eyes were darker than before, was he turned on? And WHOAH his body was almost crushed against mine and his face was so close to mine that I could feel him breathing on me and vise versa.

I was trapped against the wall by Seth, which I didn't mind of course, and my eyes were wide, not in shock but—just look at him!

"You OK?" He asked with half a smile.

I was still wide eyed, my hands still and his chest and still looking into his 'oh so perfect body' the only thing I could do was to nod. But I wasn't OK, I was literally going crazy standing so close to Seth without being able to jump on him and kissing him fiercely without embarrass myself.

Seth turned his head around to look at Embry, who was looking between us with a shocked and amused look, and Seth growled at him and both of them exchanging looks like they were silently talking.

Embry was swinging back and forth on his heels and then he broke the silence.

"Well, OK, eh sorry for that Lizzie I guess I'm only used to take so much force in things around the guys. I should go now," And with that Embry disappeared into the boys changing room.

Seth who still hadn't let go of my waist, turned to look at me, of course I still had my eyes wide but who could blame me. He looked up and down my body, making me feel a bit self-conscious, and smiled.

"We should probably get going or we'll miss class," Seth said as he let me go, but I got the vibe that he didn't want to.

Of course I nodded again, and we made our separate ways to the changing rooms.

The only words I could say right now was, and they fit perfectly: Oh My Fucking God He's Hot!

***

For the rest of the day I didn't see Seth, but I did see Jacob in my art class, and I saw Kim, who came up to me and said that she was Jared's girlfriend, in my Calculus class. I also saw Embry in the corridor (on the other side wayyy away) who shouted a 'yoo-hoo' (he was loud as hell!) in a grandma kind of way and wave in that kind of way as well. I saw in his eyes that he new something I didn't know. Well when Embry did that everyone turned to look at me and him, some burst out laughing, some looked at Embry like he had gone demented, and some smiled at me the whispered something to each other. I blushed and looked down (_What happened to your pride?!_), and made my way to my locker.

Just when I closed it to go home for the day, Tammy came up to me with her shining black hair flowing back and forth.

And during this whole time the only thing on my mind was the Grecian God, Seth.

"Hi, OMG, why did Embry just do that to you?!" She asked ecstatic, eyes wide.

"Oh, well, we had P.E together…"I answered unsure what to say cause frankly I wasn't so sure why he did that.

"And…"She said stretching the syllable and motioning with her hand for me to elaborate.

"And that's it, I guess we became friends…oh and yeah he likes to tease me I guess, that's all,"

"Oo, friends huh?" She said nudging my shoulder.

"No. No, it's not like that, seriously we're just friends. Besides I have my eye on someone else-"_Oh Crap!_ I stopped short, I had said too much, and I slammed my hand to my mouth quickly.

Tammy's eyes were wide and they were sparkling, a big smile slowly growing on her face. _I bet she likes gossip. _My mind said. _Oh really, you think so?_ My other part of my brain said sarcastic. _Oh no you didn-_ My mind started to defend herself against the other part. But I stopped them from going further with that I screamed out in the corridor.

"Stop! You're driving me crazy!" Aw crap, now everyone _do_ think I'm crazy. Everyone in the corridor was looking at me like I _was crazy _and everyone was quiet. Tammy's face didn't change with my sudden out burst because I think she knew I didn't say that to her. I looked over her shoulder to see the reaction of Embry. But he wasn't there. Thank god for that, he would probably tease me for a century because of it.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't meant for you, where were we?" I asked and everyone was back to doing what they were doing before.

"I know. Anyway. You said that you had an eye for someone else, who is it?!" She said, both of her hands were clapped together and she was holding them by her mouth.

"Well—I just—me—he—nothing—"I couldn't get full sentences out and I was waving my hands out like a fool when I spoke.

"Oh c'mon just say his name, and I promise that I won't tell anyone!" She said, and then making a gesture with her hand that she was zipping her lips together and then she fake swallowed the key. _What?_

"Ehm, Tammy, a zipper doesn't have a key, and when you've zipped your lips together you can't open your mouth." I said, hoping I didn't embarrass her.

And I didn't, her face was still the same and she cracked a big grin and said.

"Oh-"And she started to laugh a little bit, "How stupid of me!" And she laughed her tinkling laugh a bit more.

"Could you please just tell me? Please pretty please!" She begged.

"OK, fine, but please don't tell anyone?" I asked, and she nodded, "Okay, well I kinda like Seth." I continued, looking down at my feet, hoping that she wouldn't laugh her ass off and say that I didn't have a chance in hell!

But nothing came out of her, so I looked up to see if she was still alive. And she was, her eyes were wider than before (if that's even possible) and her smile was, I don't know, very happy?

"Oh My God!" She said, stunned. I gave her a weak, insecure smile, hoping that she would say something more because honestly I don't think she's been this quiet her whole life, so it can't be good if she just stopped now, can it?

"I think you two will fit perfectly together. OMG I just got an idea! We can like go on a double date, that would be like so cool!" She said clapping her hands and hopping up and down.

"Whoa there cowboy or cowgirl…whatever, you see, I'm actually _not_ his girlfriend, we haven't even gone on a date. So yeah, that won't work." I said holding my hand out toward her, palms up, an attempt to make her calm down.

"So then we're gunna make it work!" She said in a whiny 'duh' kinda voice. Before she could go into detail, thank god, her boyfriend Jimmy came over and gave her a small kiss on her cheek, and put his arm around her shoulders.

"C'mon cutie lets go." He said and then he looked at me, his eyes lingered up and down my body. _What's with all the boys in La Push, do they all have to check me out like that?!_

I could have sworn that he mouthed 'damn' when doing this. Then he met my eyes and smiled and said hi and that his name was Jimmy. I said hi and my name then turned to Tammy, who thank god hadn't noticed what he did.

"Remember Tammy, do not tell anyone!" I whispered my face serious.

She did the same gesture she did before with zipping her mouth, and then she giggle a little, probably remembering what she did before.

"Bye, see ya tomorrow!" She said with a grin then she disappeared.

***

When I came out to the parking lot I didn't see Collin or any of his friends. Huh, weird. I thought that I would get a ride home. But as I was hungry I didn't wait for Collin, so I walked home instead.

Twenty minutes later, I know fast huh? But with help from a hungry stomach I wanted to come home faster, so I ran a short distance. I could see my dad's car in the drive way, but I also noticed another car in the back, it was a white Volvo 850. _God that's an ugly car. _I thought.

I hesitated by the front door, not really wanting to face my dad. If this was one of his friends that knew what he could do then, I could be in deep trouble. Cause Jack has still not punished me for what I did the first time I met Sarah. But if it was someone else that didn't know about what dad did, then I'm safe, right? But one thing's for sure that I should stick with my new attitude, even if it gets me a good new beating, I gotta stay strong. I'm gunna stick with it to the end. To end, do I mean the end of my life or?

I let my mind continue, but I wasn't paying attention to it as I slowly stepped into the house.

"Finally you're home! I thought Collin would come home before you, that wouldn't be so good for me." My dad, jack said.

"What? Where did you send Collin?" I asked, concerned.

"Just to the store, I said he could pick you up at school after he went there. I also said that I called you and informed you about this, but no I didn't did I? I did this so we could have some alone time without someone interrupting." Jack answered. Beside him was a blond man with piercing blue eyes. Not eyes that you would normally like, these were scary, terrifying. They seemed colder than ice itself. This guy looked at me then smiled a slimy smile. He was seriously repulsive; I swear I would puke if I didn't hold my pride with being myself.

He eyed me up and down my body, his slimy smile never leaving his face. _What's with men?! Do they always have to look at you like that?!_

"Lizzie this is my friend Joel, he came here to visit you today." Jack said motioning to this Joel person.

"Oh, well, then hi and…goodbye." I said looking at Joel, and then I made my way to the stairs, but I was still hungry. I just didn't want to be in the kitchen much longer with the creeps.

But my dad stepped in front of me, blocking my way. I looked up at him with an evil eye.

"Move," I hissed. My dads face turned red with anger, and I could almost see steam radiating from his ears. I definitely pissed him off. _Wow, with just one word? Way to go!_

Right then my dad was about to slap me, but money appeared in between Jack's and my face. It was Joel who was holding money in his hand.

"Here, hundred fifty was it?" Joel asked as my dad nodded and took the money, "I quite like what I see, its better than I expected." Joel said looking at me smiling his disgusting slimy smile.

"What?! Dad did you just sell me to this repulsive, detestable, creepy, non-human, slimy person?!" I screamed at my dad right in the face. My dad was so red in the face that he would pass for a tomato.

Now my dad had enough and he slapped me hard, and by hard I mean it felt like he hit me with a piece of tin. This made me fall on the floor on my butt; it made a small thud noise. I looked up at my dad, but I hardly saw anything as my eyes were watery and my hair was in my face. I heard my dad say something to Joel, and Joel went back to his place where he was sitting before. He was just gunna watch until my dad was done with me.

Jack grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up. I screamed in pain, and dad slapped me again to make me shut up.

"You don't want to neighbors wondering what's going on in here, do we now." It wasn't a question.

Jack pushed me against the wall, and then he punched me in the stomach. My arms went automatically around my stomach, which caused me to think of Seth and his burning arms around my waist when he saved me from Embry's little charade. I bent over in pain, and before Jack's next move he spoke.

"First of all I'm not selling you. It's more like you're a prostitute, but instead of you selling yourself, I'm selling you." My dad spat. Then he kneed my forehead, and the back of my head banged into the wall behind me. I cried out in pain, serious pain. My tears were flowing freely.

"Second of all you owe me, remember what you did when you first met Sarah?" He squalled. He then took a glass and smashed it to my mouth.

"You're doing this because of a little thing, just because you got embarrassed? That's just low!" I said as blood was coming out of my mouth.

"AND thirdly you have a new attitude, and I don't like it!" He yelled, spit coming out of his mouth. His fist was raised ready to strike again, but this time Joel interfered.

"Now let's take it easy, I think the girl got it. I don't like doing girls that are all too bloody." Joel said. Jack nodded, but took my hair again and flung me to the floor. I fell right into the glass puddle. He then went to the sink to wash of my blood from his hands.

"I'm going to work now, Joel feel free to do anything to her, but don't kill her," My dad and Joel chuckled at that, "And if she's any trouble just call me." With that my dad left.

I was lying on my thigh and my hands supporting the rest of the body from lying in the glass puddle.

"Here, let me help you," Joel said holding out a hand. I unwillingly took it, and he helped me up but I slipped on a piece of glass and my own blood. But Joel caught me around the waist which prevented me from falling again.

"Let me take you to the shower," Joel offered, he had a perverted smile; he probably thought he was going to see me naked. _No way in hell!_

He helped me upstairs, and opened the bathroom door for me. He seated me on the toilet as he started to get the shower going. I leaned back against the toilets back support, not really bothering to take away the hair that was in my face, it was stuck there because of my blood.

"Just because you saved me from another one of my dads weak punches, doesn't mean I didn't mean what I said about you, ya know." I said

"Weak? Guess you're tougher than I thought. To be honest with you I didn't want a too bloody and broken girl to have sex with, and I thought if I help you, you maybe would change your mind about me and would help me make my time with you more pleasant." He said. _Pervert._

"Yeah right, good luck with that." I said with my voice thick of sarcasm.

He took my arm and led me to the shower, when I was in I shivered and shrieked.

"It's fucking ice cold! Are you crazy?!" cried out shivering like crazy. He chuckled, and said.

"I think that cold water will help stop the blood from flowing that freely."

"Yeah, you _think._" I muttered icily. "I can't stand this, I need to get out."

"No stay," Joel said and pushed me back in, he ungracefully followed and he too shivered a bit. We were both fully clothed and were now soaking wet.

I steeped back from him, eyeing him skeptically wondering what he's gunna do, but I didn't get far cause the shower wasn't that big. He stepped after me and put his hands on my hips. I mumbled a no and tried to push him away. But he didn't stop.

"Now, now, don't fight back it'll only make it worse, and I could always call your dad and he'll come home later and give you another good beating. You want that?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

I just swallowed hard, and blinked rapidly. This made him chuckle and he started to close the distance between us. He moved one hand up under my wet shirt, which was hugging me tightly, and made his way to my ribcage. He left it there and moved his other hand from my hip down and cupped by butt.

I gasped, the ice cold water which was still pounding on our bodies, he pushed me up against the shower wall and pressed himself on me. He started kissing my neck and collarbone.

"You're very pretty," he mumbled against my neck skin, "so beautiful," he continued.

His hands were now roaming all over my body, pushing up my shirt. He started to kiss my jaw line, as he did this he started to unbutton my jeans. My heart was pounding harder than before, I was still I virgin and I didn't want to loose my virginity to this slimy bastard.

I slapped him which caused him to look at me with open mouth.

"Aw no, that was not smart young girl." It sounded like a threat but I wasn't sure.

He pushed me further up the wall, taking one of his hands on my thigh and bringing my leg over his hip. He held it there as he kissed me ferociously on the lips. It was worse than unpleasant, he chased around my tongue with his, and his other hand had cupped my breast.

Just then we heard a car in the driveway. _Oh thank the holy mother of god!_

He dropped my leg and stopped kissing me, and he left quicker than a horse on fire. I fell on my butt with my back still against the shower wall, the ice cold water felt like it was colder than before and I was shivering fast and heavy, but my legs were frozen in place. I couldn't move them. I soo wished for Seth's warmth right now, or anyone's really.

I heard a door open, and a call for my name and my dads. I wanted to call out but my lips were trembling so violently that nothing came out, the only thing hearable was the water pounding against me and the shower floor and my teeth shattering.

The voice grew more cautioned and worried, and I heard footsteps approach the bathroom door, and it opened.

I couldn't see who came in cause I was crying hard and shivering that everything was blurry.

_What the fuck happened?_

**I know it was kinda violent…but I hope you liked it anyway. Any questions feel free to ask! This chappie was kinda long, 7 pages on word, and this is all for ya'll!!**

**Have a nice day/night**

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	11. She's Irreplaceable

**Here you go ppl, and i'm sorry it took so long**** I've been caught up in the musical that we're doing in school.**

**CallMeEmbry's:**** No, I have not experienced what Lizzie has in the last chapter. Thank god! Thanks for your concern though! Love the reviews!**

**Again Thanks a millions for the review ppl!!! I love them, they make my week**** and probably year! Keep them coming!**

**Review and Enjoy!**

Irreplaceable

Embry's POV

I was looking between Seth and Lizzie, Seth was looking at her in a way I recognize from reading some of the guys mind during patrol. He…he had imprinted on her.

A smile was growing on my face, _aw finally baby Seth has imprinted._ _Emily and Sue will be so happy. _I thought teasingly.

Seth had saved Lizzie from one of my tricks, and he was growling at me. He told me to apologies and I did. But I was not letting this go.

The day passed, I had some classes with some of the pack, and had art with Kim. Now that she's with Jared she's not so shy being around us, and we have a blast. Kim is my art partner, and we were supposed to draw each other. I was quite happy with my drawing of her, but when she saw it she tried to stifle a laugh.

"It's that bad, huh?" I asked, eyeing my drawing. She only nodded, still trying to hide her laugh.

Kim was just a little better than me at drawing, but she wanted to tease me so she drew me as a monster, not werewolf monster, alien monster. With freaky teeth and three eyes and drool coming from the mouth. That caused me to burst out laughing, and then I got a little treat from Mr. Freeman the art teacher. What's with these teachers and threats?

At the end of the day I saw Lizzie in the corridor; I shouted a 'yoo-hoo' and waved like a grandma, just to embarrass her. Oh, she so did not know what was coming her way.

I saw Quil and Jake coming my way and we made it out to the parking lot, where the rest of the pack and Kim were.

"So anything new?" Jake asked.

"Yeah, well it's not new but Paul cracked some dudes nose in Biology, and threatened the new teacher. She got scared and ran out of class crying. Paul's in the principles office right now, he'll be out in a minute." Jared said nonchalantly and shrugging. It was when he started to talk about him I notice he wasn't there, and neither was Leah.

"Where's Leah?" I asked.

"There," Quil said pointing to the office. As we turned around we saw Leah coming towards us with a casual look on her face.

She saw our confused faces.

"What?! The principle just wanted to see me," She said shrugging,

"What did you do Leah?" Jared asked sighing. She rolled her eyes and said,

"The exchange student from last term, who still hasn't learnt his lesson, cupped my butt and winked at me. So I taught him another lesson, which was messier so he would understand better. And well Mrs. Overly Perky got _mad _and started to yell at me and then sent me to the principle and…" She trailed off.

"Argh, Leah you know Sam doesn't like when you do that, we try to keep you out of trouble but-" Jared got cut off by Leah as she was growling at him and slowly approaching him.

"I can take care of myself!" She said, pronouncing every syllable carefully.

"Leah stop!" Kim said standing in front of Jared. Leah shot Jared another glare and then went to sit on the hood of Paul's car that we were standing by and folded her arms across her chest.

"Something else?" Quil asked, and then Paul joined us grumpy.

I opened my mouth to tease him a bit, but he beat me to it with a 'shut up'.

"Well me and Embry has something to say…"Seth said and turned to me.

"Oh yeah, it's a message from _Lizzie_," I started and smiled at Seth hoping he got my little emphasis on her name, and he did and shot me a death glare. He knew I knew. I chuckled a bit and Collin, eager to hear things about his _sister_, was motioning with his hands for me to continue.

"Ok, well first of all she said that she had changed or is changing, she's tougher and you should not mess with her," Paul sniggered and I continued, "Yeah and she was dead serious, and she has a little message to Leah," As I said this all eyes were on Leah in seconds, and Leah had a little evil smile on her face. Collin looked concerned and so did Seth even if he had heard it before.

"She said that she liked the idea with the windowsill?" I said unsure if I remembered it correctly, cuz seriously it was confusing.

Leah evil smile turned into an evil grin. All eyes were still on Leah as Collin spoke.

"And what does that mean?" He asked, I shrugged and Leah jumped off the hood of the car.

"I have no idea what she's talking about," Leah said in a very fake innocent voice.

"I'm serious Leah! What the hell does it mean? Is it bad?!" Collin was very angry and I saw Seth in the corner of my eye clenching his jaw.

"Jeez Collin, it's nothing bad, it actually helps some people. In a way. C'mon Seth, drive me home! I don't have patrol until tonight and I want a decent sleep before that." Leah said making her way to Seth's car.

"What about home work?" Kim called after her. But Leah just laughed and jumped into the car, as Seth shouted to her.

"Sorry sis, I'm following Collin home with Embry," Leah glared at him then with a huff she got out of the car and walked towards us again. She then turned to Jared and Kim.

"Could you please give me a ride, but if you are going to suck each others faces off all the time I'll pass." Leah said coolly with a blank expression. Kim blushed a little at the last part and looked down. Jared just looked at Kim with adoration.

"Ehm, sorry Leah, Jared and I-w-we…can-"Kim stuttered not able to form the sentence. Leah threw her hands up in the air.

"God, is there anyone who can give me a ride?!" Leah asked looking intensively in all of our eyes. Then Brady spoke up, breaking the silence.

"Yeah Leah, you can ride with me and Paul, we're going to patrol later anyways." As Brady said this Paul gave him a look and then muttered a 'fine'.

Leah, Brady and Paul drove off as did Jared and Kim. Me, Seth and Collin got into Collin's car and we waited for Lizzie. And we watched as Jacob and Quil drove home.

Just then Collin's phone rang.

"Hello?" Collin answered. With our good hearing we heard the conversation.

"Hey Collin, I just called to ask you if you could go to the store to buy juice, eggs, cereal and bread?" Jack, Lizzie's dad, asked.

"Yeah sure thing Jack, I'm just waiting for Lizz-"But Jack cut him off.

"Oh, no no no, I called Lizzie and she said that's she's staying at school for a little while, so it fits perfectly for you to buy the grocery's and then come back to get her." He said in a rush.

"Oh, ok then, ehm , bye,"

"Yeah, and take your time, bye" And they hung up.

"Weird" Seth mumbled as Collin was driving out of the school parking lot.

***

When we were done with the grocery shopping we drove back to school. Collin parked and we waited.

Fifteen minutes passed and she still hadn't come out.

"Should we go get her? Cause the juice won't be good if it's out of the fridge for too long." I said matter of factly while eating out of the cereal box.

"Yeah, but I know that it is mostly an excuse for you to drink that too!" Collin said, irritated.

"Well jeez Collin, PMSing much? I'm hungry can you blame me?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"We're all hungry," Collin mumbled a bit angry. It became quiet for a couple of minutes, and Collin was tapping on the wheel with his fingers. Seth had his eyes fixed on the door where Lizzie should be coming out of. Me, I was just wagging my head a little back and forth to the music I put on in my head (no I'm not crazy, it's just something I'm used when patrolling and there no vamp), while eating from the cereal.

"Oh, Christ, I can't do this anymore! Let's just go find her!" Seth said frustrated. He got out of the car, and headed for the school doors, walking fast, but not inhuman. I and Collin were just a few feet behind him and Collin leaned in to me and whispered.

"He must be very hungry if he acts like that," I gave a small snigger to his comment. Oh, if he only knew. Would he freak out? Or be happy for Seth-y boy?

"Ah, life is full of surprises," I said in a longing voice.

The corridor was empty, of course. Almost everyone here gets the hell out of school as quick as they can. Well, except for the nerds in the Science and Math group. And the Sports team, but they are either outside or in the sports hall.

"Where can she be? And why is she even here after school?" Collin wondered.

"Maybe she joined an after school club?" Seth said. Collin looked at Seth and said.

"Nah, she isn't that kind of person you know,"

"Maybe not, but she said that she changed," said Seth, and Collin nodded but was still sceptical.

"I don't think he joined a club cuz she doesn't seem to be a bookworm or anything. Beside's if she has joined one she's probably joined the Cheerleading team cause she ha the body, if she gains a little weight that is. And besides she when she talked to us about change she didn't seem to have a 'join a club' kind of change, more a 'living her life' change, you know, party, making out with random people and drinking." I said with some cereal in my mouth and shrugging.

Both Collin and Seth were looking at me like I was in a dress with high heels and make up on.

"That is probably…the most you've said in a life time." Seth said, still looking at me wide eyed.

"Yeah…" Collin agreeing with Seth and nodding slowly.

"I know, I know, I keep surprising people with my talent and charm. I know I'm gifted, but I can't help it." I said teasing them a bit. I started to walk ahead of them laughing, while they till stood in the same place, frozen and wide eyed.

"No, Lizzie would never do that." Collin said shaking his head.

They got out of their trance as the Math/Science group came walking towards us. Some have glasses, some have braces, and they have greasy faces. _Wow, that's a confident builder._ I started to laugh quietly to myself. But the nerds heard me and they became a bit scared. They probably think that we're gunna beat them up or sumthing. But nah, I, Paul and Leah maybe like to scare them, but not give them physical pain.

They started to pass us, but their looks had a hint of alertness in them.

"Hey, wait a sec!" Seth called. I swear, they were about to pee their pants. Now I laughed out loud, but Seth punched me in the arm.

"Shut up dude! We don't want to scare them."

"Yeah, yeah whatever," I said.

"What do you want?" One of them asked, probably like the leader or something. I even think some of them are quivering of fright.

I had to contain myself from laughing again, or they would probably run away screaming and have a big, wet spot on the front of their pants.

"We're just wondering if you've seen Lizzie, you know the new girl?" Collin asked.

"No, we have not seen her." The 'leader' answered.

"Are you sure?" This time Seth asked.

"Yeah, we are pretty sure we haven't seen her because who can forget that body," A boy in the back said with a slimy smirk.

Both Seth and Collin approached him a little bit, shaking slightly. Seth's and Collin's fist were clenched tight so their knuckles were white.

"Don't ever say that about her again." Collin said, with a deadly serious tone.

"Ever!" Seth said with the same tone.

They all look frightened, like they should. Lizzie belongs to Seth, and no slimly bastard like him.

Some had their hands up, palms forward, and were backing away slowly.

"We don't want any trouble. We're going now." And with that they walked away quicker than quick.

When they were out of sight I laughed again.

"We don't want to scare them, eh? Hah, you did a great job not to," I said sarcastic.

They just grunted and one of them mumbled.

"He shouldn't have said that."

We checked most of the school by following her scent. But there was no new scent of her.

"Just call her and we can get out of here already." I said bored.

Collin dialled her phone, but it was off. He said that it usually is, so he tried calling home. But that phone seemed disconnected.

We jumped into the car, and Collin sped off in the usual speed. Fast. We were at his house in a matter of minutes. Collin told us he missed the speed because with Lizzie he has to drive slower than he usually drives. If something happens he can heal fast, but not her.

I also got to drink the juice because we thought it was bad because it has been out for a long time. But frankly it didn't taste so bad.

Just as we stepped on the door step we heard a car start and drive away like a donkey with its ass on fire.

We all looked at each other but shrugged it off. We stepped inside and Collin had the groceries, what was left of it, in his hands. Nobody seemed home odd enough. Seth went to check the phone, and Collin was right, it had been disconnected. I could feel Collin beside me tense, and he was clenching the grocery bag. He was getting worried. But she's here somewhere right?

I tried to get the bag away from him so he doesn't crush the eggs, but he turned away from me and started to call on Lizzie and Jack. Seth also called on them. But I just stood there. Speechless. I haven't been that for a very long time, this can't be good. I didn't have a good feeling, I felt like something bad is going to happen.

I heard something crash to the floor. The eggs. I ran to the kitchen and found both

Seth and Collin frozen in their places.

"What, what is it?" I said with alert in my voice. But there was just silence, complete silence. And then it hit me, the smell. Blood, fresh blood. Not just anybody's blood, it was Lizzie's. My instincts kicked in and I ran over to Seth and Collin. I followed their gaze and saw glass spread out on the floor with blood surrounding the splinters. It was for sure Lizzie's blood. But there was another scent as well. But not a scent I recognize.

"Oh man, I-"But Seth cut me off.

"Do you hear that?" All our eyes shot up upstairs. The shower was running. We all walked warily up the stairs, hearing the shower more clearly by every step we took. Collin opened the door and there, sitting on the shower floor soaking wet, was Lizzie shivering violently.

Collin was by her side in seconds. He had difficulty cradling her in his arms; the space in the shower hardly fit them both.

"God! She feels like ice! Lizzie! Lizzie, can you hear me?!" Collins voice was frantic. He was afraid to loose her, of course. We all were, even if we hardly met her.

Collin tried to get her out of the showers cold water. She was limb, she couldn't move. But the cramped shower was stopping him from getting out, so he broke one of the showers glass wall with his elbow. It started to bleed, but he didn't care, who does now?

He climbed out with Lizzie still in his arms. Her lips were blue and she was pale like a vampire.

"Seth, start the car!" Collin shouted while covering Lizzie ears so it wouldn't hurt her. "Now, Seth, Now!"

I didn't dare to look at Seth's face. I didn't want to see the agony set on his features. I could hardly handle Lizzie's pain.

Seth was out in just seconds.

"Embry, towels, blankets, lots, now!" Collin yelled at me. He could hardly form sentences anymore.

I took some towels from a rack in the bathroom and ran into other rooms to check if they had some. I found a few towels and a few blankets, and ran back to Collin and Lizzie. He rapped them tight around her and held her close to his chest.

"I'm here Lizzie, hold on," Collin said a few times in a hushed voice as we made our way to the car.

The car ride was quiet but quick. Her eye lids flickered sometimes, but she fell unconscious when we got out of the car. Thanks to our supernatural warmth she got warm again.

Seth burst through the door with Collin and Lizzie behind him. Me, I was right behind Collin.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Sam asked and put a hand on Collins shoulder. But Collin shook it off. Sam was about to grab his hand, but I stopped him.

"Just let him go, Sam, I'll-"But I was cut off as Emily came into the room.

"What's going on? And why is there blood on the floor?" Sam didn't notice the blood, and then he remembered Lizzie in Collins arms.

"Was that _the _Lizzie?" Sam asked.

"If you refer _the_ as Collins "sister"? Then yes. We found her on the shower floor in Collin's house. She's bruised and bloody, mostly in the face, and she was freezing." I had trouble speaking.

"What happened?" Sam said in the same time as Emily asked "Is she okay now?"

They looked at each other and gave a weak smile.

"We don't know what happened. We found a scent that none of us recognized, that's it. Well we don't know if she's okay, we got her warm at least." I said looking down and then when I finished speaking I looked up. "It's just so weird, one second I was teasing her in the hallway, and the next thing I know she's…she's, She's just irreplaceable you know," I said.

"But why didn't you take her to the hospital?" Emily asked, crooking her head to the side looking concerned.

"I-we- I didn't drive, but I guess because you take care of us so much we-we-"

"Don't worry Embry; I'll do my best to take care of her." Emily said earnestly and gave me a smile.

We walked to where Collin laid Lizzie on the couch. Collin was kneeling beside it and was stroking her hair out of her face. Seth was just staring at her like if he would blink she would disappear.

Emily walked into the room with a first aid kit, and some water.

"Now, all of you out," She said firmly.

"But-"Collin started but Emily wouldn't take it.

"No, you came to me remember, and besides I'm going to get her out of these clothes. Sam, would you please get some clothes for her?" Sam nodded and was out of the room. Collin started to walk away slowly and I just stood there. Seth didn't move an inch; I don't think he has blinked once since we came here. Emily was dabbing away dry blood from Lizzie's cheeks, but stopped and looked up to Seth.

"Seth, go into the other room please," And she then looked at me and Collin," you too, please."

"No, Emily I beg you, please let me stay I won't do anything you don't want me to do," Seth begged, not taking his eyes off Lizzie.

"C'mon Seth we all know that if someone was to stay in here it would be me, and besides you've hardly met her." Collin said.

I knew that any second now that they would find out that Seth imprinted on her because I saw Emily looking first at Seth, then Collin, then Seth again and then Lizzie. She knew. I saw it in her eyes, she recognized the look in Seth's eyes, and it's just like how Sam looks at her. Sickly in love. Emily look at me, she was asking me if it was true. I nodded. A smile was growing on her face slowly. Sam came into the room with clothes that seemed to big for Lizzie.

"These are the only ones I could find that may fit her; she's just so…so skinny, fragile-" But Sam stopped talking as he saw tension in the room. Seth, who finally stopped staring at Lizzie, was looking right into Collins eyes and vice versa. My eyes went to one person to the other. And Emily was smiling big at Seth.

"Okay…" Sam said extending the word. "What's going on here?"

Collin's face changed, to what I have no idea. He was looking at Seth with a blank face as he spoke.

"You…oh…you…OH…you… imprinted on her." And that was no question.

**So there it is…well…review!**

**Have a nice day/night **

**Sincerely **_/ByTheLake_


	12. Loophole

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. Been on vacation for a few weeks. Yeah, I know it has been a long time. Thanks for sticking around, though! On with the story! **

Loophole

I woke up hearing muffled voices. I opened my eyes slightly, not really remembering how I got here lying on a couch, when I remember cold-water drops on my skin just recently.

I turned my head slightly to the side to look around, but that was stupid as I caused me to make a muffled moan of pain.

I guess they didn't hear me because I could still hear them talking on the other side of the door.

The room was dark. Not to make the same mistake as last time, I slowly moved my head to check if the window had curtains pulled over. Nope, it's dark outside.

_Damn! What about my dad?! _ That though came to my mind quickly. I needed to go home and explain what happened.

_If he'll ever listen._ That's right. I sighed. He'll just jump to conclusions. Either way I'll have to get home. Like my mother used to say: _Running away from your problems never work._

I slowly got up, I still felt cold and wanted to jump back into the warm sofa and sleep, but I shrugged it off. I needed to go home and sort things out.

I took quiet, baby steps to the door where people were talking. I put my head carefully on the door and listened.

I couldn't hear them very clearly and I didn't recognize the voices. Until I heard someone laugh, a boy was laughing, then someone growling and then a voice I finally recognize, Collin's. He's probably the one who found me, and if he did he would want answers.

I've been trying to press out the memory of that afternoon, but it keeps coming back. Maybe if I tell someone about it, get it off my chest, maybe I wouldn't feel the weight I have on my shoulders.

No! Even if you tell someone you will still have it permanently in your mind. Like it's branded to your brain forever.

Like from a movie. Like a cliché, the forever part was repeating in my head over and over.

I went back to the couch and put my face in the pillow and whispered a few times "Okay! I get it! Go away!"

I sat up and I put my head in my hands. This place makes me go crazy. I need to go home!

I went to the window and opened it with a little force. And just when I was half way out the window the door to the voices opened and there, standing shocked, was Collin, Seth, Embry and a few others I didn't really know the names of.

My eyes were big and shocked. This was an embarrassing moment as I was in a weird position. Seth and Collin's faces were set on worried and confused, but Embry's on the other hand had a pure face of amusement.

"Eh..ehm…Lizzie, wha-what are you doing?" Collin asked confused.

"I-I-heh…hi Collin, what's going on?" I wasn't sure what I should have said, I was blushing deeply, I was embarrassed and who could blame me.

"Let me help you down." Seth offered. He helped me down and led me into the kitchen. They seated me there and it felt like I was going to be interrogated.

"What happened?" Collin asked me.

"What do you mean? Oh that! I didn't recognize the place and I thought that I've been kidnapped so I thought I should sneak out." _God, you're such a liar Litzy!_

"Not, that, well yes that, but that's not what I asked!"

"Then what do you mean Collin?" I asked playing confused.

"Maybe she lost her memory…?" Embry whispered.

All of us looked at Embry.

"If she lost her memory, Embry, she wouldn't know who we are and as all of us can see she knows us," Collin said slowly "now shut up." They turned back to me. Collin was wrong, I don't know all of the people in front of me.

"You know what we are talking about!" Collin was on the edge of yelling at me.

"No I don't" and I guess I was at the edge of yelling too.

"Yes You Do Damnit!" He yelled.

"No I Don't!" I was stood up while I yelled at his face.

"Then what is this?!" He grabbed my arm and brought it to my face. I had forgotten the _pain_ my dad had caused me earlier. I had cuts in the palm of my hand; I looked down on my other hand. It had the same. The glass was out. There was dry blood. The pain I felt in my hands before came back again. The room was quiet until someone's sweet voice spoke up.

"I took the glass out and cleaned it. I left it open because it 'needed to breathe' as they say. I couldn't stop the bleeding, but it did after a while. I guess it started a bit again as I see there's dry blood."

I looked up. The one who spoke had beautiful black hair. She had scars on one half of her face, but the other half was gorgeous. Overall, she was a very pretty woman. A man beside her put his arm around her. She smiled up at him worried; he smiled down at her reassuringly.

"Thanks." My voice was low and hoarse.

"Give me a mirror Emily," Collin said. His voice was now sadder. Probably he hated to see me in pain, but he had to, to make me understand.

"Collin, maybe you shouldn't-" Emily said pleadingly.

"Give it to me. Please." Collin sounded determined.

"I'm with Emily. Maybe you shouldn't," The man beside Emily said.

"You're always with Emily, Sam." Collin answered back without turning his head.

"Don't do this, please," Seth pleaded.

"I'm her brother, well the closest she's got." I sucked in a breath, but Collin continued, "I decide what is right for her, not you. Because you'll just follow her, you-" Collin stopped like he had gone too far on something.

"Mirror. Please, Emily." Emily handed him a small mirror, Collin took it and whispered to me, "I'm sorry, sis. But I have to do this, so you'll understand."

He handed me the mirror. I was confused; I didn't know what I should do with it. Collin placed his hand gently over the hand that I was holding the mirror with and lifted it up until it was opposite my face. My eyes quickly turned watery.

My lip was busted. It was purplish-blue and had a cut in it. The left cheekbone had a bruise-like red and on my forehead just above my left cheekbone had a black bruise. I was pale and was black under my eyes; I don't sleep well anymore.

I single tear rolled down my cheek. Collin had stopped holding my hand and the mirror, so I could freely drop it and as I did that, my knees gave in and I dropped down on the chair.

"So are you ready to tell us?" Collin asked. I could hear in his voice that he was in pain.

I didn't answer; I just stared into nothingness.

How could a father, your own dad, do this to you? Even if he is horrible, he still is my dad and I will always love him no matter what.

"Ehm…I…fell." _That's the best you could come up with?!_

"Bullshit!" Collin was angry again.

Just when I was about to defend myself, Leah burst through the door. When she saw me her shoulders dropped and she had an annoyed look on her face.

"Aww, what the hell did you guys do to her, Collin?"

"We haven't done anything! We would never hurt her! How could you think that?!" Seth exploded out.

"Woah, calm down. Then what happened to her?"

"She won't tell us." Collin said looking in to my eyes, probably trying to find a weakness to use.

"Yeah, well no shit, you're probably scaring the shit out of her." Leah said calmly. "So I'll take care of her." She said nonchalantly.

"No!" Collin and Seth said at the same time.

"Yes! Yes I really want her to." I said, looking at everyone. They all looked quite surprised.

"I don't think you want to." Embry said.

"No, no, I think that would be a great Idea. Just girls hanging around, you know, us getting to know each other. We will be spending a lot of time with each other anyway now." Emily said cheerful and the whole time she was speaking I was nodding enthusiastically. Though it did hurt my neck.

"Eh, Emily I was more thinking, like, just me and Lizzie. Yeah and well I don't see your name in 'me and Lizze' so…" Leah said.

"Now that's not fair-" Sam said but Emily stopped him.

"No, no it's okay. They probably have more in common with each other than with me."

"I don't believe that." Sam said looking at her like she was the most precious thing in the world, but Emily just put her fingers over Sam's mouth and shook her head no.

I felt quite bad for Emily, but I followed Leah out the door. The clothes I was wearing felt kinda odd so I looked down on them. What? These aren't mine. I looked up and back to the small house. Emily spoke up from the porch.

"You can leave those clothes anytime. I'm not in a hurry to get them back." She smiled and I smiled back.

"Seth, car keys please." Leah said.

"Eh, mom said you shouldn't drive, remember?" Seth said, unsure what to do.

"Well, do you want me to get it out of her why see looks like this? Then give them to me." Seth threw her the keys and we jumped into the car and drove off.

"Can I ask you a question?" I asked Leah.

"Shoot" She said while biting her fingernail.

"Why can't you drive anymore?"

"Hah! Well from the beginning this was my car. But my mom caught me driving, let's just say, a bit _too_ fast. She gave the car to Seth and said to everyone that I was not allowed to drive until she trusted me again, so people have to drive me to places."

"Trusted you again?"

"I did it more than a few times with warnings from her. But it's unfair! All the guys I'm forced to hang with drive like that!"

"But they never get caught."

She nodded "Exactly".

I noticed that she said 'forced to hang with' but I didn't want to push it, she seemed to be in a bad mood already.

"Let's just go to my house to change and then we will be off."

"But wont your mom see you driving?" I asked worried.

"At work." She said simply.

"And where are we going after that?"

"You'll see."

**The next chappie will be up as soon as I possibly can!**

**Have a great Day/Night**

Sincerely

_**/ByTheLake**_


	13. Underage

I've been in my summerhouse for these past few weeks and there is no Internet there, so that's why I haven't been updating.... sorry... and to clear something up: Leah is not gay. At least in my story she isn't.

Enjoy!

Underage

I was sitting on Leah's bed, in her room, looking around. Leah was rummaging her closet looking for something, what? I don't know. I was regretting what I said to Collin, but I was also regretting that I was regretting what I said to him…god! I'm so confusing to myself even though it all makes sense.

"Ah, here it is! Finally!" Leah said with her head still in her closet. She went to sit beside me on her bed with something behind her back.

"I know you don't like me-" I was about to protest about what she said but she shut me up"- please just let me speak. It's not only you that doesn't like me; everybody else hates me as well. And I don't like them."

There was a silence for a while.

"So…you don't like…me?" I asked.

"That's the thing, I don't know. There's just person I kind of accepted, Kim, Jared's girlfriend. She's okay I guess, but she's too shy for me and she tells Jared everything so I can't really have a dirty little secret without everyone knowing. But with you, I can sense that you're keeping something inside, that you're keeping your real self-locked up. And that you're not really this shy and afraid."

"Are you some kind of like psychic?" I asked shocked.

"Hah! No, but I'm good at studying people because they keep away from me."

Leah sighed.

"Put this on." She said as she showed what she had behind her back. It was a pink high neck halter dress and it was beautiful. The colour was not too light or too strong.

"The colour doesn't fit me so you can keep it." Leah said as she shrugged.

"Wha-what is it for?" I asked her.

"We're going out, you know girl time or whatever. Go the bathroom and change, I'll be changing in here."

She handed me the dress and I went into the bathroom.

The dress was on and it fit perfectly. I looked into the mirror. I didn't see a pretty girl. I saw a broken girl, who doesn't have anything left. You could give me diamonds or the whole world's fortune and I still wouldn't be the same. I would change if I could go back in time or get my mom back, but I known those are impossible. I will always be that girl who isn't there.

Someone knocked on the door and I broke out of my heavy thoughts.

"Lizzie!" Leah called on me.

I opened the door and Leah's hand took my wrist and sat me in a chair in front of a mirror in her room.

"What are you doing?" I asked confused.

"Make-up. You need some make-up on to cover up those." She said simply and pointed at my bruised face. I noticed that Leah already was done, she had a short dress that had different tones of olive colour, there was a ribbon tied around her upper waist under the breasts. The breast area was beaded with beads of the same colour of the dress. She looked gorgeous, like a supermodel. Her make-up was pretty, but very simple, as she kind of is. She's simple and doesn't want to fuzz about things. That's my theory.

"Okay, you're done." I didn't dare to look in the mirror so I stood up and turned my back against it.

"There's a sandwich in the fridge down stairs, go ahead and take it if you're hungry." Leah said as she was throwing her clothes back in the closet.

I nodded and headed downstairs. The kitchen was nice and it felt like the room was used a lot, which made this room feel more welcoming. There were pictures on the wall by the dining table. One where there were three men and underneath it stood three names: Charlie, Harry and Billy. They all looked very happy, like best friends and that nothing will stop them for ever being that. The picture next to it had the same guy I remember as Harry, and beside him was a woman. Both of them looked a lot like Leah and Seth; I guessed that it is their parents. The other picture was of Leah, looking sad and pissed and beside her was Seth, grinning like a little child. They are so different but yet so similar.

"I see that you're looking at photos." I jumped at the voice. "Never been such a fan of being in one." Leah said as I turned around looking at her.

"Oh, eh, why?" I asked carefully.

Leah shrugged her shoulders and I think I heard her mutter something like 'not your damn business'.

"Are you going to eat that sandwich or not?" She asked me looking into the fridge.

"Yeah, sure." I hadn't eaten probably in a while. Sarah cooking isn't bad, no! It's just that it isn't moms cooking. I know it sounds weird but it doesn't feel the same. I've lost a lot of weight because of it, but it isn't just because of that, it's…it's because I don't feel like I deserve to eat, not after what I did to mom.

Leah tossed me the sandwich and took out something else for her. I didn't dare to ask her what it was; it looked…strange.

When Leah saw my eyes on what she ate and my face expression, she rolled her eyes.

"We got to eat something! We can't drink alcohol on an empty stomach. Trust me, it feels weird." Leah grimaced.

"Alcohol!" I said out loud nearly chocking on my sandwich.

"Oh, don't be such a pussy. You were the one that wanted to try the windowsill thingy!"

"Yeah, but I was…I was different then-" Leah interrupted me "Different then? It's not like you said that a year ago, you said it just recently that you wanted to try!"

"I felt more brave when I said that!" I said almost shouting.

"Calm down! You got to get your confidence back up and by doing that you got to trust me."

I took a deep breath and nodded. Maybe I shouldn't go through with this? Maybe what I'm about to do is way wrong?

"Are you okay?" Leah asked looking at me worried. I nodded fast.

"Do you want something more to eat?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." She handed me some shoes as she was eating.

"Put these on." It was high heels; I haven't worn that for a while. I shrugged it off as I remembered what Leah said to me about confidence. I put them on and started walking around, making me feel more comfortable in them.

When Leah was done eating, she put on her shoes and grabbed her cars keys. We jumped into the car and she started to drive away from La Push.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"You don't actually think that there is somewhere in La Push and Forks where we can possibly go and drink alcohol and have a great time?" She asked with one eyebrow up.

I didn't answer.

"We're going to Port Angeles." She answered my question after a while.

We sat in silence for a while until I asked her a question.

"How come this dress fits me? You're like taller and you have a different body shape and all." I asked biting my lip.

"I had that dress when I was younger. Good enough answer?" She asked with one eyebrow raised and a small half smile. I nodded.

She parked the car and motioned for me to get out of the car. Leah took long strides, so I had to run to keep up with her.

"Leah can you slow-" But before I could finish I tripped.

"Geez, can you at least act like you can walk." She said as she helped me up. I mumbled thanks and shot her a mean look, without her knowing. She did act like a bitch sometimes. And had mood swings, but that's what we have sometimes, us girl or young women or whatever you want to call yourself.

We were getting closer; I could hear it. The music was getting louder and louder and we could finally see people. No wonder why the streets were empty, everyone was either inside or in a queue outside of this place.

"Leah, how do you think we could get in there tonight? The place is packed, just look at the queue!"

"Don't worry I know what to do. Besides, they only let good-looking people into that club, so the place isn't that packed." She sounded calm and confident, something I lacked.

"Then how are we going to get into that place? It's a club, so you probably have to be eighteen or something. And you said that we were going to drink alcohol, you have to be eighteen or twenty-one or whatever age they have!"

"I said, don't worry!"

"Like that will help me!" I yelled between my clenched teeth. I was angry know. I didn't want to be embarrassed in front of all those people or get busted! Could you get busted for something like this?

"Shut up!" She stops and turned to look at me "I said I know what I'm doing and that you shouldn't worry! But if you keep throwing a fit like a little girl we won't be able to do what we came here to do, and all of this" she hand gestured our outfit and make up, "would be a total waste! Wouldn't it?!" She said in a low harsh voice, making sure nobody heard us.

We just started into each other's eyes.

"Act like you're sexy and tag along with me without talking. Can you do that?" Leah said when she calmed a little. I didn't answer, I just kept staring into her eyes, irritated.

Leah flashed a gorgeous, sexy smile that was fake. I knew that smile wasn't meant toward me but the guard that stood by the door. She turned around and got the guards attention right away. Who wouldn't?

"Hey, Jack. How's it going?" She asked in a sweet but sexy voice.

"Nice to see you too stranger. Long time no see. Where have you been?" He asked her back in the same tone as Leah but in a manly way.

"Sorry, Jack babe. Been busy, you know. But here I am again, be happy about that." She flashed him another one of those smiles.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, Jamie. Been busy myself, lately." Jamie? I looked around, trying to locate the one he was talking to. But I knew it was Leah when she answered him.

"Busy, eh?" She giggled, as did he. Never thought Leah as a giggling person, but then again I knew this was an act.

"Who's your friend?" He said eyeing me with a smirk. "You usually come alone."

"Oh, this is…Lolly, yes Lolly. I took her out here to show her how to have a good time." She flicked her hair back and continued smiling. Lolly? What am I? Some kind of stripper?

"So, I'll just walk right in with Lolly, then." Leah said, starting to walk away from him with me close behind her.

"No, no, no, no, I need to see your I.D before I can let you in." He stopped us.

"But, Jack, you know me. I've shown you my I.D before." Damn, we're busted.

"Yeah, I know but more and more kids fake their I.D, so…" He said pointing at Leah's purse. Leah took something out from her purse; it was a fake I.D. I stood there wide eyed. Even if she did passed, I couldn't come in, I didn't have a real one or a fake one. I was going to be stuck outside and people will be laughing at me because I got busted!

This Jack nodded in approval. She got away with it.

"What about your friend? Lolly, was it?" I nodded slowly. He pointed at me now, wanting my I.D that doesn't even exist. I noticed now how buff, Jack was. He had a black tee-shirt that was really hugging his muscles. He had black suite pants and black shoes matching his pants. He could break me in half, and crush every bone in my body in just seconds. I gulped.

"Oh, yeah, she forgot hers at home. This was a surprise for her, so she didn't really have her mind on it. But come on, Jack! Have I ever given you a reason not to trust me?" Leah said looking at him from under her eye lashes innocently. He studied us for a second and then he let us in with an "okay, then."

I had no idea what I was getting myself into. But as my tough, confident side kicked in, my mind started to tell me this was okay: _You're Not Lizzie, anymore. You're Lolly, the stripper that knows how to show a good time, but not how to have one. _Well, that's what my mind came up with, with the little information we got out of Jack and Leah's conversation. The stripper part was my idea, and it was going to work because this isn't me.

I put on a smile that only Leah and me knew was fake, and then went right into the blaring music right after Leah.

But hey! Cheer up, _Lolly_, the worst is yet to come…

Okay, that was that :) Here is the dress Leah is wearing: .com/_

**Here is the dress Lizzie is wearing:** .com/_

**Have a great day/night!**

**Sincerely /**_**ByTheLake**_


	14. AN I'm Super Duper Sorry!

Hello my friends, I'm sorry but I have some bad news. For personal reasons I can't continue the story. I know it's not really fair and you don't know how bad I feel about it. But because my personal reasons I can't continue it and I'm EXTREMELY SORRY!

I hope ya'll can forgive me! Though I can recommend something for you all: Ms Grizzles is writing a story about Sam and Emily's daughter (if they had one), though she hasn't posted anything yet I asked her if she could send me like a preface or something like that and I loved it! I can really recommend it! Go to her profile and put her on your author alert list and you will know when she has started to post something.

I'm sorry yet again!

Have a nice day/night.

Yours sincerely _ByTheLake_


End file.
